Power Rangers Knights
by Wrdless
Summary: Long ago King Arthur and his royal knights defeated the demon king Abbadon with the help of the great wizard Merlin. Now Abbadon has returned and seeks to finished what he started centuries ago, a new team must now step up and inherit the powers of king arthur and his royal knights in order to stop abbadon from unleashing an army of demons from the under world.
1. Info Page

RED- Arthur

BLUE- Lance

GREEN- Percy

YELLOW- Tristan

PINK- Gwen

 **Zords:**

RED- Phionex

BLUE- Nemean Lion

GREEN- Minotaur

YELLOW- Pegasus

PINK- Unicorn

 **Weapons**

RED- Guardian Lance

BLUE-Royal Axe

GREEN- King Spear

YELLOW- Divine Bow

PINK- Holy Shield

Primary: Knight Swords

 **Aid**  
Mr. Marlon- A King Arthur fanatic who teaches at Newville High School. He was given a family airloom of 5 mystical rings said to belong to King Arthur. The rings are said to hold great power which only could be awakened when a decendant of King Arthur puts it on.

 **Enemy**

Demon King Abbadon: The Husband of Queen Banshera and the Father of Olympius. He was defeated many years ago by King Arthur. He has now been revived and seeks to open the gates to the underworld and unleash a horde of demons on the earth all under his rule.

Angelo: A one winged Humanoid Demon who is loyal to Abbadon. He uses a sword and ancient demon magic

Goliath: A colossus of a Demon and Abbadon's strongest. He's not much of a Thinker but his strength says enough.

Morgane: Abbadon's top soceress, her powers far surpass that of Angelo. She went into hiding after Abbadon was defeated along with Angelo and Goliath.

Minions:

Hellspawn- Low Class demons of the underworld.


	2. Chapter 1: Called to Royalty Part 1

Arthur twists and turns in his sleep. He sees himself riding a horse charging into battle. The sword in his hand has a golden handle with a red gemstone in the hilt. As he rides he slashes down dark figures as he charges for a monstrus being. Just before he reaches his target he jumps awake as his alarm tears into his dream. He looks around with a confused look on his face.

"That was one weird dream"

He looks on the ground to see a thick textbook open and sunlight cut through the window.

"Oh Shoot The Test!"

Arthur scrambles to get ready and rushes out the door.

"Checkmate" Lance says as he passes his phone to his friend Nathan

"Good move, hardly anyone could break my defense" said his friend

"You had a nice set up most people would have to sacrifice some pieces to break your defense, but I'm deadly with my knights" Lance says

Lance was a pretty buff guy. He has caramel skin, a nice buzz cut, and excellent chess skill. He and his friend Nathan were playing chess on their way to school.

"So I guess the score is you 2 me 1" said Nathan

"Yup, good game" said Lance

They shook hands.

"Oh Shoot I forgot about my Lit test today, oh well I'll just wing it I hope its multiple choice"

Percy and Tristan reach the school. Percy was slim and was wearing a green sports shirt, khaki pants, and black converse. Tristan was a bit pudgy, but not fat. He was wearing a yellow shirt that had _"In The Heights"_ written in red on the front. He had a small afro.

The two walked into their literature class and took a seat.

"Yo did you study?" Percy asked Tristian

"Hardly, I was to busy being lazy to work" Tristian said

"Same, I was going to do some yesterday, but then sports happened, by the time we got back it was after 8, after I took a shower and ate it was almost 9 and I was out of it"

Percy was a starting player for the Newville soccer team.

"The way I see it we can either crash and burn or cheat. Take your pick" said Tristian

"that second one is really convincing but I think its best if we guess" said Percy

"If we fail, we fail together" said Tristian

The two bump fists.

Gwen closed the door to her locker. She was rather short and had dark hair and a pink skirt. She grabbed the thick literature book and closed her locker. There he was waiting.

"What do you want Arthur?"

"I just thought that you'd want someone to escourt you to class"

"I can walk myself, thanks"

"Are you sure because you are a queen and I want to make sure you get to class alright"

"Arthur, you are very sweet, but remember we broke up, we can be friends but nothing more"

"Alright Gwen, could I at least see your notes for Mr. Marlon's class?"

"You forgot to study again?"

"I was studying but I fell asleep and don't remember a thing"

Gwen pulls out her binder and hands Arthur her notes.

"Be happy we're friends Arthur" she said.

The two walk to the classroom and take a seat.

{Somewhere else in the world}

Three figures appear in the ruins of an old castle. One was holding a dark vase.

"Draw it" said a female voice.

She was wearing a dark clothes and was the one holding the vase.

She turned to a goblin like creature.

"Guard the door make sure we are not disturbed"

The big guy nods and walks toward the entrance.

The third figure was looked like a one winged angel. With his sword he finished drawing a magic circle.

"It's ready" he said

The female walks to the center of the circle and pours the contents of the vase into the center. It was ash.

The two took opposite sides of the circle and began to chant. The circle glowed with power as the two kept chanting.

"Prepare the offerings!" the female ordered.

The one winged angel walked around the circle and placed different materials.

"one Heart of Darkness, 2 drops of venom, 3 bones of fallen allies, 4 corrupt spirits, 5 demon limbs, and lastly 6 drops of the blackest blood"

After the materials were placed around the circle they began to burn with black flames. The smoke began to travel toward the center.

"Return Master, Rise from the deapths" the female kept chanting.

"AAAAARRRGGGG!"

A voice screamed from the circle.

The shadows around the room began to be drawn toward the middle of the circle. The ash and the shadow began to mix as a dark humanoid figure began to form.

"Return Master Abbadon!" the sorceress kept chanting

The shadows kept flying around the figure as it begins to solidify. The magic summoning circle glows brightly as the surrounding ingredients turn to ash. The dark figure in the center solidifies to a humanoid monster. His skin was ash gray. Dark horn like things sprout from his head forming a crown like design. His body was mesh of demon parts. Dark long tentacles form a cape. His eyes were red and his teeth were fangs. The big guy returned from guarding the door and kneeled before the new figure along with the two summoners.

"Master Abbadon, welcome back" they said

"Its good to be back, the underworld is rather uncomfortable"

Abbadon looks around.

"Where are we?"

"We are in the ruins of your old castle my lord" said Angelo the one winged demon

"What happened after my defeat?"

"The knights then destroyed your castle and vanquished the rest of your forces" said Morgane the female sorceress

"Well then, lucky for us those knights are no more. We can now rebuild my armies and open the gates to the underworld. Once the gates are open we can then plunge this world into Darkness"

"But Master, the knights are still alive" said the giant Goliath

"What! Morgane Explain!"

"Well master, following your defeat the knights took on apprentices they then passed on their legacy and their power to a new generation" said the scorceress

"Well? Where are the current inheritors of their power?"

"Uhm... They are... Uhm..." the three were lost for words

"I'm waiting" Abbadon said

Morgane brought out a crystal ball. She waved her hand over it and it showed 5 teenangers in a classroom.

"They're in a place called Newville" she said

"Well then, Take us there, I can't enjoy my ressurection if those knights still live"

"As you wish master" said Morgane as she and the rest vanish.  
_

"You will have the whole class to take the test, if you finish take out something quiet to do, if you don't have anything quiet to do come see me and I'll give you something to do. If I catch you cheating you will instantly recieve 3 zeros. 1 for not studying, 1 for cheating, and 1 for getting caught. If you have any questions about the test don't ask me just guess. You may begin"

The students flip over their tests as Mr. Marlon the literature teacher sits at his desk and begins to read his book. Mr. Marlon was a middle aged man around 35. He was wearing the default male teacher attire of a shirt, slacks, a tie and dress shirt. He was reading a book about the legend of King Arthur and as he was reaching the part when Lancelot and Guenivere fall in love when there was a knock at the door.

Outside was one of the secrataries from the guidance office and she was holding a box. Mr. Marlon waves her in.

"Sorry to bother you, this came in the mail"

She gave the box to Mr. Marlon and left. Students watch nosily as Mr. Marlon prepares to open the box.

"Eyes on your tests!" he says

The students return their attention to thier papers.

Mr. Marlon opens the box and a had written letter fell out. It was written by his father.

 _"Dear Son,_  
 _If you are reading this then I am no more. Over the past few years I've began to sense blimps of demonic energy. It was very faint but slowly becoming more frequent. The contents of the box is our contingency plan should what I fear happens. They have been in our family for generations and have been passed from father to son. Being that I am no more I'm now passing the torch to you. I trust that you'll be the one who finds those who have inherited their power. I trust you son, Love you always_  
 _your Dad"_

Mr. Marlon crumpled up the note and threw it aside.

"Crazy old man" he said to himself trying to fight back the tears.

He looks in the box and finds a wooden jewerly box inside. He opens it to show 5 rings. The first had a red gem, the seconf blue, the third green, the fourth yellow, and the fifth pink.

"So these are them huh"

Mr. Marlon grabs the ring with the red gem.

"I doubt this thing actually works"

He tries to put the ring on his finger but was rejected and ended up burning the tip of his finger slightly.

"Stupid Ring" said Mr. Marlon as he put it back in the jewlery case with the others. He starts grumbling to himself when one of his students Arthur came foward with his test. Arthur was a muscular kid. He had light skin and red hair. He was wearing a red short sleeved shirt and jeans.

"Here you go Mr. Marlon"

"thank you Arthur just put it on my desk, and go do something quiet"

"Right...are you okay sir?"

"I'm fine...I just reecently lost my Father"

"Sorry to hear that, I hope you feel better"

"Thank you, now go sit down so I could start grading this"

Arthur returns to his seat as Mr. Marlon began to grade his test. As he was grading 2 more students handed their tests in, they were Tristian and Percy.

"I hope you guys didn't cheat off each other" said Mr. Marlon

"No, we guessed" said Tristian as he and Percy took their seats.

"Course you did" said Mr. Marlon as he added their tests to the forming pile.

He continued grading Arthur's test when Lance came and turned his in.

"I did my best, I wasn't expecting short answer, I was hoping for multiple choice"

"Remember Mr. Lance this is High School, multiple choice only exists on state tests"

"Right sir" said Lance as he took his seat.

Gwen was the last to hand in her test. Most of the class had handed theirs in and had failed.

"Sorry I took so long I wanted to make sure I had everything right"

"of course you did, I mean you aren't the President of the National Honors Society, for nothing"

Gwen took her seat as Mr. Marlon graded her test. Soon the school bell begun to ring.

"Can I have, Arthur, Lance, Percy, Tristian, and Gwen, stay behind please"

The other students left the class snickering and cracking jokes.

"What is it Mr. Marlon?" asked Arthur

"Yeah, what did we do?" asked Lance

"As I was grading the tests I noticed that you all put the exact same answer for the last question"

"we weren't cheeting if that's what you think" said Gwen

"Yeah we all took the test fair and square" said Percy.

"I understand, but see the last question asked who was King Arthur's final opponent. Now most of the class said his son Mordred but you 5 wrote the name Abbadon. Can you explain this?"

The kid in green Percy raised his hand.

"Yes Percival-er I mean Percy"

"Uhm see Mordred was just the host of Abbadon. The demon king was leading an army against Camelot and Arthur and 4 of his closest knights had to fight and defeat Mordred in order to stop him from destroying the kingdom"

"Interesting, tell me where did you all learn this? I know that I didn't teach it"

"Well sir me personally, I just some how knew that this was the truth" said Tristian

"Interesting" said Mr. Marlon

"Very well then you five may go"

The teens grab their bags and exit the classroom. Mr. Marlon uncrumples his father's note and rereads the line that says _"I trust that you'll be the one who finds those who have inherited their power"._

He looks at the note, then at the tests, then at the rings, and lastly the door. It dawns on him.

"No Way" he says

[To Be Continued...]


	3. Chapter 2: Called to Royalty Part 2

The following day the students pile into Mr. Marlon's class.

"Alright today we're going to be watching a movie"

The class celebrated

"Hold On! Hold your horses! While watching you are to take at least 1 page of notes, that which I can actually find in the film. When I say notes mean several sentences, so those who think they're slick and write 4-5 jumbo sized facts, I'll be seeing you in detention"

Mr. Marlon shut off the lights and played the film. The box of rings was still on his desk from yesterday.

Outside the 4 demons appeared.

"So they're in there?" asked Abbadon

"Yes Master" said Morgane

"Shall we summon some Batlings to go and retrieve them?" asked Angelo

"No! Batlings are weak. They were servants to my wife Queen Banshera"

"But the queen was revived recently surely we could revive her again" said Angelo

"No, leave her be, Jinxer and the others were foolish to try and revive her, they should have brought me back instead"

"would you like us to go retrieve the knights master? I've been itching for a fight" said Goliath

"Now Now save your strength, I want you at full power when I draw out those armored fools. Once we bring them out then we could destroy them before they become a pain"

"How will you draw them out?" Morgane asked

"Well, during my time in the underworld I've made some new friends"

Abbadon snapped his fingers and red skeletal like creatures rose from the ground. They kneeled before Abbadon and his 3 top demons.

"Meet the hellspawn, they are the lowest of the low within the underworld. They are allowed to pass through the realms much easier than those of us at a much higher caliber. They are easily expendable and make the perfect foot soldiers"

"They are perfect" said Angelo

"Marvelous" said Morgane

"Superb" said Goliath

"Go and bring me those knights!" Abbadon ordered.

The Minions let out a screech and march toward the school.  
_

The students in Mr. Marlon's class sit bored out of their wits. Only some have actually completed the assignment. Suddenly security began to run down the hall as an announcement is made.

"Attention Newville High School We are now Locking Down the Building repeat We are now Locking Down the Building, all students report to the nearest classroom"

Mr. Marlon stood up. He shut off the TV and directed his class into the corner furthest from any door or window. He then proceeded to lock the door and pull down a make-shift shade. Before he pulled down the shade he took a peak out the window to see what he could see. He caught a glimpse of the red skeleton creatures as they come creeping near his classroom. He looks at the students huddled in the corner and the jewelry box on his desk. He quickly walks over to the box and opens it to reveal the 5 rings glowing bright. By seeing this, it only confirms his father's fears.

"He's back" Mr. Marlon said to himself. He grabs the box of rings and walks over to the students.

"Arthur, Lance, Percy, Tristan, and Gwen come with me, the rest of you stay hidden and don't make a sound"

The 5 students stand up with a confused look on their face. They follow their teacher out the classroom and down the hall as far away as possible from the red skeleton like creatures.

"What is it Mr. Marlon?" asked Tristan

"Look, you're not going to believe me but I am a descendant of the great wizard Merlin"

"Yeah right, and I'm the tooth fairy" said Percy

"No Seriously, I am" said Mr. Marlon

"Okay then..." said Arthur weirded out

"Why are you telling us this?" he continued

"Because you 5 are the only ones who could save the world" said Mr. Marlon

"Save the world?" asked Lance

"Why us?" asked Gwen

"Many years ago your ancestors were the apprentices of King Arthur and his royal knights. When King Arthur fell following his defeat of Abbadon he as well as his knights passed on their legacy. Over the years the descendants of those knights have inherited the same power. It has now been passed to you"

"Us?" the group said

"Yes, along the title of Knight, the Arthurians passed on 5 mystic rings that together have the power to defeat evil. However in one generation the rings were lost"

"Lost?" asked Tristan

"Yes Lost, no where to be found" said Mr. Marlon

"Then what happened?" asked Tristan

"yeah tell us more" said Percy

"Well the Arthurian Knights weren't the only ones to pass on their legacy. Merlin also passed his skills to his children which started my family. Eventually my Family found the lost rings and held on to them while the search for the next inheritors began. My dad was the last one to have possession of the rings and he believed that I would be the one to find those who have inherited their power, he then passed the rings to me before he died, and truth be told he was right, I did find the ones who have inherited the power"

"I guess that's us" said Lance

"Yes, those creatures were probably sent by Abbadon, to find you"

"Abbadon? You mean-"

"Yes he's real" Mr. Marlon said cutting off Arthur

"But I thought you said that he was fake?" said Lance

"I never said that he was fake, I simply avoided any further questions. Listen we don't have much time, those demons are getting close. I want each of you to take a ring and exit out the back of the school"

Mr. Marlon handed a ring to each of the teens. Red for Arthur, Blue for Lance, Green for Percy, Yellow for Tristan, and Pink for Gwen.

"Go now, I'll meet up with you soon"

"But what are you going to do?" asked Gwen

"I'm going buy you some time"

Mr. Marlon closed the jewelry case.

"I'll draw them away, when I do you guys run"

Mr Marlon clutched the box tight and ran in the direction of the hellspawn.

The teens look to see several hellspawn chase after Mr. Marlon. When the coast was clear they followed his directions and exited toward the back of the building.

They stopped to catch their breath in the back of the building.

"Does anyone know where we're supposed to be going?" asked Gwen

"Not a clue" said Lance

"He said He'd meet up with us" said Percy

"You guys saw how many of those things were on him" said Tristan

"Maybe we should go back for him?" suggested Gwen

"No, he told us to run, and he'll meet up with us later" said Arthur

"Well excuse me Arthur, who died and made you boss?" said Gwen

"I never said I was in charge, just that it would be a bad Idea if we went back for Mr. Marlon" defended Arthur

"Well what should we do?" asked Percy

"I think we should do what he said and wait" said Tristan

"I'm siding with Gwen Here I think we should go back" said Lance

"I think its best we stay" said Percy

The teens were at odds.

"Look I don't care what you guys say I'm going back for him" said Gwen

"I'll go with you" said Lance

"Thanks, I could use some company" said Gwen

"Hold on wait I changed my mind I'll go too" said Arthur

"Why?"asked Gwen

"You know, for protection" said Arthur

"Protection?" asked Gwen

"From what?" asked Lance

"Not exactly what, more of Who"

"What do you mean Who?" Lance said looking very intimidating

"I mean those things look really powerful and I think they might be too much for you two alone, Think about it this way, with 3 of us we stand a better chance against those things" said Arthur

"Fine you can come, but only as support nothing more" said Gwen

"What about us?" asked Tristan

"Yeah, Don't leave us out of it" said Percy

"Why do you want to go?" asked Gwen

"we don't want to be left alone" said Tristan

"Yeah, and besides if we save Mr. Marlon he might give us some major extra credit, I bombed that test" said Percy

"I guess we're all going" said Gwen

Suddenly a black feather fell and a dark figure moved about the teens striking them fiercely.

The teens stood up to see the dark winged figure appear before them. It was a humanoid demon with a single black wing. He was chuckling slightly.

"Well, Well, that was quite a nice trick you pulled" he said

"Who are you?!" Arthur Questioned

"I am Angelo, one of Lord Abbadon's top demons, he's been expecting you" the Demon said

"What do you want?" asked Lance

"Why, to destroy you of course, we want to stop you before you become irritating" Angelo said

"We?" asked Percy

Suddenly the shadows began to gather in one place as the dark robed mistress of magic Morgane appeared.

"Greetings Knights" she said

Then a giant colossus of a demon leaped on the scene.

"Bring it on, I'm ready to fight" said Goliath

"It's not a party with out, the host" said Angelo

The demon snapped his fingers as Abbadon appeared. He appeared out of darkness like Morgane but gave off a darker vibe then any of the other demons. In his hand was a pitch black cutlass sword.

"Well, Well, so you are the ones who inherited the powers of the royal knights. You look rather young, it would almost be a shame to destroy you. But alas, if I am to open the gates to the underworld nothing can stand in my way, and that includes you."

"What did you do with Mr. Marlon?" asked Gwen

"Ahhh Guinevere still as strong as ever I see"

"Where is he?!" Lance asked

"Relax Lancelot, Merlin is fine, you all on the other hand won't be"

Abbadon stretched out his hand and 2 hellspawn appear holding Mr. Marlon prisoner.

"Mr. Marlon!" the teens scream

"Guys, listen to me, you have those rings right?"

The teens each took out the ring Mr. Marlon gave them, they were shinning bright.

"Good, you are going to need them, slide them on your fingers, if you truly are the ones who have inherited their power then they should fit"

One by one the rangers slipped on their rings. The gem stones shone even brighter. Upon seeing the light Abbadon grew antsy.

"Hellspawn Stop them!"

More demonic creatures rose from the ground and charged at the rangers. Immediately the teens were split up as they began to battle the hellspawn. Arthur kneed one and punched a second. He rolled on the ground to dodge another one's attack. He sent another kick toward a fourth's head but the demon caught his kick and tripped him. It then blasted Arthur with hellfire sending him flying.

Lance tackled one of the demons. He was fairly athletic and has played both football and wrestling. He brought another down with a suplex. He kept going bringing hellspawn down one after another. Eventually a group of them tagged teamed him and sent him flying toward Arthur.

Percy and Tristan have been friends forever, they even are now fighting together. They stand back to back taking down any demon that dared to come close. Percy's kicks were strong having played on the soccer team. Tristan is pretty good with his hands and kept punching demons. As many as the two took down the more came to replace them. Soon the hordes separated the two and this was their downfall. They tumbled over with Arthur and Lance.

Gwen wasn't much of a fighter. Her punches and kicks weren't that strong but her mind was sharp. Instead of fighting the demons she would make them fight each other. When one would come at her she would duck and have that one take down one of his allies. She would then knee that one and take it down. Another one charged at her. She reached in to her skirt pocket and brought out some pepper spray. She blinded the one demon and sent him tumbling into his friends. Then like the others she too was over run and was thrown into her friends.

The teens stand battered and a bit weak. The hordes of hellspawn form a semi circle around them. Abbadon and his three demons smile cheerfully.

"I need to help them" Marlon says to himself.

He elbows one of the hellspawn restraining him and kicks the other. He begins to run toward his students when he is stopped by Abbadon.

"And Where do you think you are going?" he asks

Marlon raises his hand. He begins chanting.

"Oh please don't even try to fake it, I can sense no magical power in you. You are nothing but a mortal."

Abbadon delivers a strong punch to Marlon's abdomen. The teacher falls to the ground gasping for breath.

"Now then, proceed with their destruction I have a world to rule"

The demon army pushed close to the teens.

"Guys... In order to act...ivate, the power... Say Ranger Knight Ar..mor up!" said Mr. Marlon still fighting to breathe

The teens were backed up against a wall.

"You guys, heard what he said" said Arthur

"Yeah, Ranger Knights? What the heck is that?" questioned Gwen

"You never heard of the Power Rangers?" asked Lance

"Yeah, I thought everyone knew of them, they saved the world tons of times" said Percy

"You guys are such nerds" said Gwen

"Look who's talking Mrs. I'm-Smarter-than-a-5th-grader, calling us nerds" said Tristian as he and Percy smacked fives.

"Guys now's not the time to be playing" said Arthur

"And what do you say we do, oh fearless leader" said Lance sarcastically

"I say... Ranger Knight!"

Arthur thrust his ring out in front of him and drew a circle. The light trail of the red gem left a red light ring in mid air.

"Armor Up!"

Arthur punched the light ring with his gemstone.

In his vision the red light ring trailed up Arthur's arm putting on a red suit. Soon he was standing in red armored spandex. At his side was a rapier sword. He reached above him and put on a helmet. He flipped down the face mask to complete the morph.

"Red Knight! Armored and Ready!"

[To Be Continued...] 


	4. Chapter 3: Called to Royalty Part 3

The others look at Arthur in his suit.

"Red Knight Sword!"

Arthur draws the blade at his side and charges into battle. He immediately begins to take down the hellspawn with even greater ease then before.

"So are we just going to let Red have all the fun or are we going to get in this?" asked Lance

The four held up their rings and copied Arthur's motion.

"Ranger Knights: Armor Up!"

A blue light ring raced up Lance's arm placing blue armored spandex on his body. He reaches above him and puts on a helmet and flips down the face mask to complete the morph.

So was the same for each of the other teens. Green for Percy, Yellow for Tristan, and Pink for Gwen. They draw their swords and charge into battle behind Arthur.

"No No No!, Angelo, Goliath, Morgane, get in there!" Abbadon ordered

"What's wrong? Is the demon king scared?" Marlon said from the ground

"Silence!" Abbadon said as he kicked the poor teacher

Arthur fought took down another Hellspawn.

"Arthur, you go after Abbadon, we'll hold them here" said Lance

"Right"

Arthur took down another hellspawn and Charged after Abbadon. Just then Angelo swooped in at Arthur. Out of no where Lance intercepted him.

"Thanks" Arthur said as he leaped after Abbadon.

The red ranger and the king of demons clash blade to blade.

"My My king Arthur you've kept up your strength these past hundred years"

"My name is Arthur, but believe me I am no King"

The two break their lock and clashed again.  
_

While Arthur was battling Abbadon up ahead Lance led the battle on the ground. After he intercepted Angelo the two engaged in their own one on one fight.

"Lancelot, I've been waiting for this fight"

"My name's not Lancelot, but bring it on"

Angelo raised his short sword and charged.

Goliath hoped right into the heat of battle. He went directly after Tristan and Percy.

"2 knights, twice the fun!"

Goliath sent 2 hard punches at the rangers. Percy managed to roll out of the way of one but Tristan took a blow. Percy followed up with an upward slash. Goliath's massive size and body absorbed most of the shock.

"I live for this!"

Goliath clapped his hands sending a huge shock wave at Tristan. The two rangers stood up and charged the titan.

Gwen took down a few more demons. The demon sorceress Morgane slowly creeped up on the lone knight. From behind the sorceress blasted Gwen. The female Knight responded with some sword strikes. Morgane kept vanishing into the shadows to avoid getting hit.

"ha ha is this all you got?" the demon challenged

Gwen thrust her blade at the witch. The sorceress dodged and countered with her staff.

Arthur and Abbadon continue their fight. The demon king's skill was impeccable.

"C'mon Arthur I thought you had more skill than this, show me your full potential!"

Arthur locked blades with Abbadon once again.

"Mr. Marlon what do I do?" Arthur asked

"Use your ring Arthur, Slide your ring on the hilt of your blade that'll activate your swords final mode" said the teacher as he rose to his feet.

Arthur broke the lock and drew his ring which was relocated to his belt. He flipped his blade upside down and slid the ring onto the hilt. The ring powered up as the blade began to glow.

"knight sword power up!"

Arthur ran at Abbadon with his sword fully charged.

"Royal Slash!"

Arthur swung his blade with great force. Abbadon tried to block the the attack with his sword, but it was too strong. Arthur broke the demon king's sword and wounded him.

"AHHHHHHHH!" the demon king flew back.

The battle instantly stopped. All eyes were on Abbadon and Arthur.

"MASTER!" Abbadon's top 3 demons cried.

"YOU WILL PAY!" said Angelo as he spread his wing and flew toward Abbadon.

"I'm Coming Master!" said Morgane as she vanished into Darkness

"Me Too" said Goliath as He leaped toward Abbadon.

The three surrounded their master.

"*gasp* he doesn't look good, he hasn't had a chance to adapt to this form" said Morgane

"we must flee, and help to heal Master" said Angelo

"Darn it, I was just getting warmed up" said Goliath

"I'm Fine" Abbadon as he tried to stand up. However he was severely weakened.

"No master, we must retreat for now and tend to your wounds" said Morgane

"This isn't the end!" said Abbadon

"We will return" said Angelo

"when we do it'll be your last day" said Morgane

"I'll be back yellow and green, when I do I'll be sure to clobber you both" said Goliath

All the demons vanished leaving the 5 knights and the lone teacher.

"Great Job guys, now C'mon we got to get back inside" said Mr. Marlon

The 5 teens power down and follow thier teacher back into the school. When the six return they see the rest of the class still huddled in the corner. They begin to bombard Mr. Marlon with questions.

"Okay, Listen up! I'm going to make a deal with you all, if you forget about me leaving and taking your classmates with me then I'll forget all about your horrid grades on your literature tests. Deal?"

The students agreed to the terms and kept quiet about Mr. Marlon's absence. The lockdown was eventually lifted and the students were permitted to go home.

"Hey, Arthur, Lance, Percy, Tristan, Gwen, hold on a sec, Come with me I have something else I wish to show you" said Mr. Marlon

He led the students outside the school. He stopped in front of a tree.

"Now as you all know Merlin was one of the greatest mages to exist. He also worked very closely with Arthur and his Royal Knights. One thing hid did was use his magic and create a secret place for Arthur and his Royal Knights to meet. Now my Dad and I being decendants of Merlin have also created a place for the the inheritors of King Arthur and his Royal Knight's power, which is you guys"

"What do you mean a place?" asked Arthur

"Yeah, all I see is a tree" said Lance

"Looks, can be decieving, Gwen place your ring on the tree" said Mr. Marlon

"Uhh, sure" said the pink ranger as she approached the tree.

She stuck out her ring and touched the tree. The gem stone shined brightly as the ground near the tree opened up to reveal a stair case. Mr. Marlon lead the group down the steps into a secret base. The staircase once again became the ground as lights came on in the base. To the right was a wall lined with various medival weapons. To the left was a large monitor built to the wall and a large keyboard connected to the ground near it. Along the back was 5 stables loaded with hay. To the back right was a door cut out that lead to a training area. The left was another door way that lead out.

"Woah!"

"Awesome!"

"Cool!"

The rangers said completly Amazed.

"How were you able to build this? Did you use magic or some thing?" asked Gwen

"More or less, for the past few generations no one in my Family has been able to use magic"

"Why?" asked Gwen

"We don't know, however my Dad and I learned that Merlin not only passed his legacy to his children but he also passed his skills to an apprentice who eventually started something called the Mythic Squad or Magic Force, or something like that. Anywho my Dad and I met 3 people who had a connection with them and together created this place. We call it Root Emporium"

"You do know that an Emporium is a store?" said Gwen

"I know, but one of the 3 people said that it reminded him of some of his old friends. So to make him happy we adopted that name"

"The back there looks like stables, will there be horses?" asked Tristan

"What would a knight be without a noble steed at their side? Now Merlin conqured 5 mythical beasts and turned them into horses" said Mr. Marlon

"Where are they now?" asked Percy

"Yeah I would love to ride a dragon or Griffon into battle" said Lance

"I actually don't know, we can only hope that they'll come find you when the time is right" said Mr. Marlon

"Will we ever meet those 3 strangers who helped you build this place?" asked Arthur

"I hope so, they are very nice people, but don't like to stay in one location for long" said Mr. Marlon

"I don't know about you guys but I'm excited to start this journey" said Percy

"Yeah me too, who's in?" asked Tristan

"Count me in" said Lance

"I'll fight" said Arthur

The guys all look to Gwen who was pretty quiet.

"Well, some one has to keep you guys in check" she said

The 5 each stand in a circle and stretch out their rings.

"Power Rangers!"

They say raising their rings to the sky.

The demons return to the ruins of Abbadon's old castle.

Angelo and Morgane use their magic and try to heal their master but nothing seems to be working.

"Curse those knights" he grumbles

"Master Please, don't move too much" said Morgane

"Yes, we're doing everything we can to prevent you from returning to the underworld, if you move then you'll break our foucus and then you'll be banished to the underworld forever" said Angelo

"Where's Goliath?" Abbadon Questioned

"We sent him to go and retrive a temporary host for you, there's no way your current form is going to last" said Angelo

Goliath entered the castle holding a vase.

"Here use this to hold the master" he said

"What! No! Go find some thing else" said Morgane

"Yes, that thing is useless" said Angelo

"Forget it, just transfer me into it, I could feel this form slipping away from me" said Abbadon

"Very well" said Morgane as she began her spell.

Abbadon's body turned to ash as a dark cloud entered the vase.

"Ahhhh, that's better" said a voice coming from the vase

"Master, is that you?" asked Angelo

"Yes it is I, Demon King Abbadon, reduced to nothing but a ghost in a vase again"

The demonic vase rose off the ground and landed on a pedestal in the center of the room.

"it appears we have a new objective. First we are to get me a new body one more powerful than the last, Second we destroy those Knights and everything they stand for, and third we find the gates to the underworld and unleash the worst demons the world has ever seen"

The 4 demons laugh evilly at their master's plan.


	5. Chapter 4: A Diobolic Awakening

The rangers gather in the training room after school. They each got the chance to try out their individual weapons unmorphed.

"Guardian Lance!" said Arthur holding a red jousting lance stabbing fake enemies.

"Royal Ax!" exclaimed Lance as he followed behind Arthur slicing foes with his twin sided ax.

"King Spear!" Percy rolled on the ground slashing and stabbing. Praticicng and perfecting his spear work.

Tristian took aim with his Divine Bow. He let loose a barrage of arrows that pierced his target 100 times over.

Gwen was practicing with her Holy Shield. She had a tennis ball launcher shoot at her and she had to block everything. Her shield was also good for throwing. It was triangle shaped with a pink cross.

Mr. Marlon walks in to see his students hard at work.

"Nice job guys, you're looking good, now let's try some sword play. Morph"

"But Can't we just summon our swords, I mean we got these weapons off the wall by the entrance" said Arthur

"As a ranger you should become familiar with morphing, and as a knight you should know your way around a sword. So again I say, Morph"

Arthur started to say something but Lance stopped him.

"Just do it bro" he said

"Alright, Rings Ready!"

Each of the rangers brought out their rings and slid them on their fingers.

"Ranger Knights!"

They each thrust the ring foward and draw a circle. The light trails of the rings leave an energy ring in the air in each of the rangers colors.

"Armor up!"

They punch the energy circles with their rings as the morph begins. The circles trace up each of the ranger's arms putting on each of the ranger's suits. A rapier appears at their side. They reach above them and grab a helmet. They flip down the face mask to complete the morph.

"Alright, draw your swords and spar" said Mr. Marlon

"Right" the rangers say as they draw their blades.

"Knight swords!"

The pull out their swords and clash. Percy and Tristian each took on Gwen who was holding her ground against the two of them. Arthur and Lance challenged each other.

Abbadon's demons gather round thier master's vase"

"You called for us my king" said Goliath

"Yes, Angelo, Morgane I want you to revive a demon"

"But of course master" said Angelo

"As you wish my king" said Morgane

"you will only be able to revive middle to low class demons until we find the gate, luckily the one I have in mind is just within our reach"

"But Master, if we can only revive middle to low class demons how is it that we were able to restore you?" asked Goliath

"In order for me to escape I had to reduce my strength to that where it was pratically nothing. Now that I'm free I'm going to regain my power and unleash the worst demons this world has ever seen"

"Yes, master" the three said.

"Goliath, I have a task for you as well, I want you to accompany this monster, I know you've been waiting for a fight"

"Yes Master, all I wish to do is fight!"

"Well then, get too it my minions"

The three bow before their master and set to work.  
_

The rangers continue to spar. Tristian, Percy, and Gwen have stopped and demorphed but Arthur and Lance keep going.

"You're pretty good Arthur" commented Lance

"thanks, you're not to bad yourself" Arthur said.

The two go back and forth dodging thrusts and slices.

"Wow, those two a really going at it" said Tristian

"Yeah, who do you think is going to win?" asked Percy

"The way I see it they both are at equal strength" said Gwen.

Arthur and Lance cross into a saber lock. They push each other back and forth. Ultimately they both loose their swords. They then pick up their heavy weapons and prepare to continue the battle. Just then Mr. Marlon cuts in.

"Okay guys, that's enough, you both did great" he said.

The two power down and grab hands.

"Good fight" said Arthur

"Yeah, that was fun" said Lance

Suddenly the main computer began to been as a red dot appeared on screen.

"Uh-oh, looks like trouble, you guys better check it out" said Mr. Marlon

"Where do we go?" asked Gwen

"Downtown Newville, in the plaza" said Mr. Marlon

The students run out the door

"Master we are ready for the summoning" said Angelo

"Excellent, where's Goliath?" Abbadon asked

"He went on ahead, he said he couldn't wait any longer" said Morgane

Darkness erupted from the vase shaking the ruins greatly.

"Remind me to punish him upon his return" Abbadon says

"But of course" Angelo says

"Procced with the summoning, we'll just let Goliath have his fun, for now"

The rangers emerge on the scene unmorphed and see Goliath standing with a bunch of Hellspawn.

"Bring it on rangers my patience grows thin!" he challenges

"We'll take him" said Tristian

"Yeah, we owe him a can of butt whoop from the first time we met" said Percy

"Alright, we'll back you" said Arthur

"You got 5 seconds to make up your mind, otherwise I'm coming after you" the demon said

"Uh guys I think we should morph now" said Lance

"Yeah, we have less than 5 seconds" said Gwen

"Right Right, rings ready!" said Arthur as each of the rangers slip on thier rings.

"Ranger Knights!..."

The 5 thrust their rings foward as Goliath charges.

"...Armor up!"

The rangers quick morph and spring into action. Tristian and Percy draw their swords and challenge Goliath head on, the other three attack the hellspawn.

"Yes! I live for this!" said Goliath

Tristian and Percy draw thier heavy weapons.

"Divine Bow!" said Tristian

"King Spear!" said Percy

"Bring it on!" Goliath

The giant demon slung 2 hard punches. Percy blocked the two with his spear, which gave Percy a clear shot with his bow. Energy arrows pierce Goliath's body.

"Yes! Give me more!"

The giant threw the green ranger aside and sent the yellow ranger flying with a punch.

Red, Blue, and Pink engaged the hellspawn.

"Guardian Lance!" said Arthur using a Jousting Lance.

"Royal Ax!" said Lance using a twin sided battle Ax.

"Holy Shield!" said Gwen as she blocked the attacks of the hellspawn.

"Sacred Weapons Power Up!"

The three slide their rings on to their weapons. The medival tools charge with power. Arthur thrusts his Lance foward, Lance slams his Axe, and Gwen throws her Shield. The hellspawn are vanquished.

Percy and Tristian continue to engage Goliath. The giant demon swings his masive fists at the rangers. The two dodge his blows and attack with their weapons. Goliath draws back breathing heavy.

"you rangers peak my interest, I've decided to spare you" said Goliath

"You're lucky too, we were holding back!" said Tristian

"A little bit of a spitfire huh" Goliath chuckled

"Very well I'll engage you in one more attack!" Goliath challenged

One of the giant's arms blaze in fire. He raises it to the sky as a giant fire ball forms.

"Take this! HELLFIRE CRUSH!"

Goliath sends the burning ball of flame toward the rangers.

"I got this!" said Percy

"Hand me your rings!" he continued.

The rangers hand Percy their rings.

Percy slides them on the point of his spear. The 5 rings glow bright as the spear becomes fully charged.

"King Spear Full Power!" he said

"King Spear Armor Piercing Strike!"

Percy lets his spear fly. It charges through Goliath's fire ball and strikes the Giant directly. The spear then returnd to Percy's hand as Goliath goes up in an explosion. The rangers take back their rings and celebrate their victory.  
_

Goliath stumbles back into the ruins of Abbadon's classroom. He comes in just as Morgane and Angelo finish their summoning. In the center of their magic circle was a golden demon with a red star just under his neck. On his body was another face. Horns sprouted from his collar as well as from his head. In his hand was a short spear like staff. He kneeled before the vase.

"Its an honor to be in your presesnce my lord" he said

Goliath stumbled further into the ruins.

"D-D-Diobolico, what are you doing here?" said Goliath

"Greetings Goliath, its been a while" said the revived demon diabolico.

"GOLIATH!"

Darkness erupted from Abbadon's vase forming a hand, it then swatted Goliath.

"HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME!"

Abbadon grabbed Goliath and slammed him down.

"Master Please Mercy!" begged Goliath

"I should rip your soul out and send you to the underworld!"

"Now Now master calm down, we want to conserve your strength remember" said Diabolico

"Quite Right, be lucky Diabolico spared you" said Abbadon as he released Goliath who immediatly bowed before the vase.

"What do you mean? Why does the master need to conserve his strength?" Goliath asked terrified

"Well you fool, if you waited until I dispatched you then you would know that my power is fleeting at a rapid rate, and if nothing is done I will return to the underworld"

"What can I do to help?" asked Goliath

"Nothing you dolt, However until we find away to stabilize my power I will be in a stasis state. During my rest I am going to have Diabolico to lead you"

"What!" Goliath complained

"It would be my honor master" said Diabolico

"I look foward to your leadership" said Angelo

"We're at your service" said Morgane

"Excellent" said Diabolico

Goliath began to grumble to himself.

"Do not fail me Diabolico" said Abbadon

"I could never dream of it my lord" said the new chief demon

Abbadon's vase gave off a final display of power then fell three kneel before Diabolico.

"What is your first plan of action lord Diabolico?" asked Angelo

"For now we rest and build our strength, for tomorrow we let those pests called rangers know who's in control"

Diabolico, Morgane, and Angelo laugh evilly. Goliath remains silent


	6. Chapter 5: Knight's Best Friend

Goliath flings the rangers around.

"Ha Ha this is easy!"

With his massive fists he sends Percy and Tristan flying. Lance and Gwen move in on his back with their swords and weapons, but Goliath only Laughs.

"Stop it, I'm ticklish"

He grabs the two and slams them down. The four rangers lie injured on the ground.

"Say Good Bye!"

Flames raced up Goliath's arms as he prepared to incinerate the rangers. Suddenly from far off a noise is heard. Goliath turns to face the sound.

"What is that?"

Arthur was running onto the scene with his sword drawn.

"It Can't Be!" said Goliath

"You're mine Goliath!" screams Arthur as he slides his ring on to his sword. The blade glows red as Arthur charges the giant.

"Bring it on Red Ranger, I have a special beat down for you"

The two clash. Goliath tried again and again to crush Arthur but the red knight gets a lucky hit.

"Curse you red ranger! Your fighting strength far surpasses mine" said Goliath

"Ha Ha, I know" said Arthur

"He's so handsome" said Gwen

"Yeah and his Awesomeness radiates off him like the heat of 1000 suns" said Lance

"Guys please, you can complement me later" said Arthur

"We don't know what would we have done if you hadn't showed up" said Percy

"Yeah, we're powerless with out you" said Tristan

"Guys Please, you're embarrassing me" said Arthur

Time seems to freeze as a new sound fills the air. It was the clopping of hooves moving quickly coming toward the scene. 5 beautiful horses armed for battle arrived like a blur.

The main horse with red reigns faced Arthur. It started to whimper and whine.

"What? You're looking for me?"

The horse continued to whimper and snort trying to communicate.

Arthur was torn from his dream. It was late Saturday morning and Arthur could smell something sweet cooking. Arthur stepped out of his room into the living room to see his dad flipping pancakes.

"Morning Arthur" said the man

"Hey Dad" said Arthur

"Would you like some pancakes?" he asked

"Sure" said Arthur

His dad served up three as he threw 4 more into the pan.

"So Arthur, I was thinking you and me could hang out today, what do you say?"

"Sure, I'm not doing much" said Arthur

"Great, we'll go as soon as we finish breakfast" said Arthur's dad

Diabolico gathered Abbadon's top three demons.

"I have sensed a strong change in magic" said Diabolico

"As have I" said Angelo

"Me too" said Morgane

"I didn't feel any thing" said Goliath

"That's because you're nothing but a Brute you idiot" said Angelo

Goliath became angry he turned to face Angelo who already had his hand on his sword.

"Hold it you two" said Diabolico

The two demons cease their fighting and face their new boss.

"With this change in magic I can only think of one thing that might of caused it" said Diabolico

"What is it Master?" asked Morgane

"The dreaded horses of the royal knights!"

"What!" said Angelo

"Impossible, they have been missing for hundreds of years" said Goliath

"I'm most certain it's them, as to how they survived all these years I can assume that it was the works of Merlin"

"What will we do?" asked Goliath

"What do you think, we're going to destroy them before they can reunite with the rangers"

"But how can we do that when we don't know where they are?" asked Angelo

"I can sense that they are drawing close to the city, most likely looking for the rangers, take this with you"

Diabolico waved his hand and a horseshoe appeared.

"This is magically enchanted to track the horses, use it to find them"

"What will you have us do once we find them?" asked Morgane

"Destroy them!"

"Oh Yeah, that is my #1 favorite thing to do" said Goliath

"They're charmed by Merlin you idiot, physical attacks won't do much. Instead Goliath you distract the rangers while Angelo and Morgane will wait for the horses. Once you two have them in your sights, use your powers and blast them to smithereens!"

Three bow before Diabolico.

"Yes Sir" they say as the vanish into darkness

Lance and Tristan Spar with their blades as Gwen and Percy practice their accuracy. Mr. Marlon was monitoring the city on the main monitor. Suddenly the alarms sound as the screen lights up with dots.

"Whoa!"

He starts typing on the keypad trying to signal in on the energy signature.

"Guys, you may want to come see this" said Mr. Marlon

The rangers pile out of the training room to see what's up.

"What's up Mr. Marlon?" asked Lance

"Yeah, what's going on?" asked Gwen

"well remember how I told you that Merlin changed 5 mythical beasts into horses?"

"Yeah" the group said

"well we got horses, and they're moving fast"

"What makes you think its them?" asked Lance

"What else gives off an energy signature similar to your rings?"

"We should get on that" said Gwen

"Good Idea" said Percy

"Let's go" said Tristan

"I'll alert Arthur" said Lance

"Great Thanks" said Mr. Marlon as the four rangers bolt out the door

Arthur rides in the family car with his dad. The two just returned from the mall and Arthur was holding a new game.

"So Son, are you excited to play your new game?" asked Arthur's father

"Yeah Dad, I heard it was pretty good" said Arthur

"Great, Great, how's school going?"

"Alright I guess, I'm passing my classes"

"Good, hows that girl Gwen?"

"Dad! We broke up months ago, now we're just friends"

"Sure... "Just Friends" alright. You miss her don't you"

"Maybe...a little bit...yes"

"Ha Ha, I knew it"

"Dad!"

"Oh relax son, You don't have to be nervous, I was in your shoes once. Here's what you do, if you want her to like you again then prove to her that you are still worthy, and that you still care for her"

"But that's the thing dad, I was too caring, it was my fault we broke up, I was a bit over protective"

"Okay, so prove to her that you still care for her but be sure to give her space to spread her wings"

"Okay, how would I go about doing that?"

"I'm going to leave that too you, if you really care for that girl like I know you do then I'm sure you will find away to woo her"

"Thanks dad, I really appreciate it"

"No problem son, that's part of my role as a father, to give you tips about being a man"

"Yeah, thanks again"

Suddenly Arthur's pocket became warm. His ring was shinning bright. Arthur threw his hand over his pocket and tried to move so his dad wouldn't see the light.

"Did I ever tell you son that our family has ties all the way back to king Arthur?"

"You don't say" said Arthur

"Yes indeed our family is a descendant of King Arthur's apprentice who inherited all of Arthur's power"

"Really Now" said Arthur moving uncomfortably for the ring was starting to burn.

"Yes Sir, the apprentice also inherited Arthur's ring which was given to him by Merlin..."

Arthur's Dad went on to explain the family lineage while Arthur sits in uncomfortable torment.

The rangers continue to move toward the scene. Lance held his ring close to his face trying to reach Arthur.

"He's not picking up" said The Blue ranger

"He's probably busy, or can't get to his ring right now, I guess its up to us" said Gwen

"Yeah, you guys ready?" asked Lance

"Yeah!" said Percy and Tristan

The rangers finally appear on the scene to see Goliath standing Alone.

"Only 4? Where's the Red one?" asked the titan

"What's wrong, you afraid?" asked Percy

"Ha! As if! I wanted to destroy you all together but you four will do for now, RAAAAAAAA!"

The giant charged.

"Ranger Knights! Armor Up!"

The rangers morph and face the oncoming threat. Tristan and Percy are the first to engage. They block the giant's massive fists with their swords which gave Lance and Gwen an opening to attack. The colossus falls back lightly damaged.

"Nice one, I actually felt something there. Here why don't you guys play with these"

Goliath snapped his massive fingers summoning the hell-spawn.

"Guys arrow head formation!" said Lance

"But Arthur isn't here, he's the tip of the arrow" said Percy

"We'll make due without" said Lance

The rangers assumed the formation. Percy and Tristan stand wide in the rear. Gwen and Lance stand diagonally to them. They each draw their swords and weapons and charge into the horde of hell-spawn.

The horseshoe glows bright in Angelo's hands as the two stand on a beach.

"This thing is getting Hot, that must mean they are getting close, and we are in the right spot"

"I agree, I'm sensing a strong surge of Magic moving in this direction" said Morgane

"We should prepare the spell for when we spot them"

"Excellent Idea, let's make it as strong as possible, I assume we'll have only one shot at blasting them"

"Right, I'll begin drawing the circle"

Angelo drew his blade. He began to draw a giant magic circle.

Arthur sat in the car while his dad went into an auto parts store. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his ring. He raised it to his face and began to speak into it trying to reach his friends.

"Lance...Percy, Tristan...Gwen?"

No response. The rings were connected to each other but not to the base. There was no way for Arthur to contact .

"Great, I'm powerless to help my team"

Suddenly Images began to flash in his mind. He once again saw the five horse moving quickly across land and sea. As they moved the world around them was like a blur. The lead horse in red armor begin to call out to Arthur.

"What? You're in trouble?"

The image shifted to show Angelo and Morgane one the beach conjuring up a very powerful spell.

"I need to get to the Beach, ASAP" said Arthur

Arthur's father returns to the car with a few small parts.

"So, Where too next?" he asks

"The beach and floor it" Arthur said  
_

The rangers stand no chance against Goliath who is simply throwing them around.

"Get Up, I'm just getting started"

The rangers stand battered just barely holding their ground.

Lance and Percy charge with their weapons drawn.

"That is Nothing!" says Goliath as he sends two fireballs at the two knocking them off their feet.

Gwen and Tristan charge with their weapons drawn. Gwen was in the front with her shield ready while Tristan was behind her with his bow ready.

"Burn!" said Goliath as he sent a stream of fireballs.

Gwen blocked them with her shield as the two moved forward. Goliath allowed the two to get within striking distance. Gwen did some quick strikes with her sword while Tristan fired a rain of Arrows at Goliath.

The titan laughed as he drew back. Fire ignited on his colossal hands as he applauded the rangers with a large clap. The two flew back.

"C'mon there's got to be more to you than this?" challenged the Giant

"Where's Arthur?" Lance said

Arthur's Dad pulls up to the beach.

"So why did you want to come here son?" he asked

"I'm here to help a friend" said Arthur as his ring began to glow and become warm in his pocket.

"Dad, You can leave me here, I'll see you later"

"Okay Son, but whose coming?"

"My friend Lance and a couple of our other friends" said Arthur

"Alright then, if you need a ride home call me" said Arthur's father

"Will do, See ya"

Arthur's Dad pulled off as Arthur pulled out his ring as it lead him to Angelo and Morgane.

"Well Well Well, if it isn't the Red Ranger, it appears Goliath has failed in distracting you" said Angelo

"Distracting me? Sorry to bust your bubble but I was out with my Dad all day" said Arthur

"Well then since its just one I'm sure we can defeat him easy" said Morgane

"I'll deal with him you wait here for the horses, the horseshoe indicates that they are near"

"Very well, take care of him" said Morgane

Angelo draws his short blade as he rushes at Arthur. The ranger slides on his ring and meets Angelo's blade with his own. Arthur pushes Angelo back as he quick morphs to face the foe. Angelo charges at Arthur attacking as a black winged blur.

Arthur could not keep up with Angelo and fell to the ground.

"Is that All?" the demon asked

Arthur rose to his feet.

"I'm just getting started, Guardian Lance!"

Arthur summoned his heavy weapon and charged at Angelo.

On the far side of the ocean lightning began to flash as a portal opened up and 5 armored horses move swiftly across the water.

"They're here!" said Morgane

"Excellent destroy them!" said Angelo struggling to hold back Arthur

Morgane began her chant as the magic circle glowed brightly. The witch moved to the center if the circle and stretched her hands forward as magic fueled around them.

The horses neighed as they approached the shore.

"Be Gone!" said Morgane as she fired her magic spell.

The horses neighed and there was a grand explosion. Arthur fell to his knees.

"NOOO!"

Angelo kicked the red ranger aside.

"Ha Ha, Diabolico will be most pleased, come let's go spread the good news" said Angelo

"Yes, let's, but first let us destroy this lone ranger" said Morgane

"Yes" said Angelo as the two powered up.

They raised their weapons ready to destroy Arthur when suddenly they heard the clopping of hooves.

"What!" said Angelo

"No Way!" said Morgane as the two look to see 5 angry horses storm onto the beach.

The lead horse in red armor spewed fire from its mouth blasting the two.

"Impossible, I thought you destroyed them!" said Angelo

"I did, I'm most certain of it" said Morgane

"But here they are, obviously you missed" said Angelo

"Quiet, there's nothing we can do now, Diabolico will be deeply disappointed" said Morgane

The two vanished. The horses surrounded Arthur. The lead horse came close to him. It pushed its nose close to Arthur. He petted the steed on its nose and an Image of a burning Phionex flashed in his mind.

"thanks for saving me back there"

The horse nickered and neighed.

"What? You don't have a name?"

The horse neighed some more.

"Well, you can breathe fire, so how about Fuego?"

The horse reigned up and spit fire into the air.

"Ahhh, so Fuego it is"

The other horses began to whimper and neigh.

"What?"

Fuego picked up on the call and told Arthur

"Ah, that's right the others are in trouble, do you know where they are?"

The other horses neighed.

"I'll take that as a yes, Fuego can you take me to them?"

The red horse neighed strongly. He motioned for Arthur to get on.

"Me? I don't know how to ride"

Fuego said it again more forcefully.

"Okay then, take it easy I'm new at this"

Arthur leaped onto Fuego's back with ease (after his 7th try). Fuego made neighed again.

"What? Hold on?"

Fuego and the other horse took off swiftly. The world seemed to become a blur as the horses moved. In 4 seconds Arthur arrives to see Goliath tower over his friends.

"Fuego, Let's Go!"

The horse neighed. Arthur drew his lance as he charged at Goliath.

"Hey Hot Head!"

Goliath turned to see Arthur charging and only had enough time to see Arthur's Lance strike him. The giant fell to the ground as Arthur circled in front of his friends.

"Whoa Fuego, hold it there boy" said Arthur as he dismounted his horse

"Arthur?" asked Gwen

"The one and only" said the Red Ranger

"What took you so long man?" asked Lance

"I was out with my Dad when I got a call from this guy, I named him Fuego" said Arthur petting his Horse

The horse neighed at the mention of his name.

"He can understand us?" asked Tristan

"Sure can but only I can understand him" said Arthur

"He must be one of the horses Mr. Marlon was talking about" said Percy

"Most Def, here comes his friends" said Arthur

Goliath stands up as 4 more horses plow past him. One left a claw mark on him, another ran past him with great force, a third ran past with a golden rush, and the fourth shot lasers. The other horses lined up to the other rangers matching the color of their armor to the rangers. One by one the rangers touched the horses as images flashed in their minds.

"Claws" said Lance because he saw a Nemean Lion

"Beef" said Percy for he saw a Minotaur

"Rainbow" said Gwen because she saw a Unicorn

"uhhh... Pegasus?" said Tristan (for obvious reasons)

The four horse neighed with power having been claimed by the rangers. Goliath stands up. Realizing he stands no chance against the combined power of the rangers and their horses he retreats. The rangers celebrate their victory.  
_

Back at the Root Emporium the horses settle nicely into their stalls as the rangers write their names on the gate.

"Its great that these guys found you, now that they're here Abbadon and his minions stand even less of a chance against you" said Mr. Marlon

"But wait, I don't think Abbadon is in charge, I heard Angelo and Morgane say something about this guy Diabolico" said Arthur

"Diabolico!? I've heard of him, he used to work for Queen Banshera, and tried to destroy Mariner Bay a few years ago" said Mr. Marlon

"But what happened to him?" asked Gwen

"Well Diabolico and a few other demons were stopped by a team of rangers, much like you" said Mr. Marlon

"Really? There are other Rangers?" asked Tristan

"Oh yeah, but many don't have access to their powers any more" said Mr. Marlon

"Maybe we might meet some of them someday" said Percy

"I hope so too" responded Mr. Marlon

"So, who's up for a quick ride around the world? My boy claws here tells me he's pretty fast" said Lance

"Yeah, but not as fast as Fuego, he's a fireball" said Arthur

"Least likely, Beef will leave you guys in the dust" said Percy

"If he can keep up, Pegasus is the fastest" said Tristan

"Is that so? Rainbow and I have more...brains then all of you combined" said Gwen

"Is that a challenge?" said Arthur

"maybe" said Gwen as she mounted her Horse

"Loser buys pizza" said Lance

"Works for me" said Tristan

"Sounds good" said Percy

"Better call right now cause I already won" said Arthur

"Alright Guys, Ready... Set...Go!" said Mr. Marlon as he hit a button and unlatched all the gates as the rangers race out of the base


	7. Chapter 6: Another Day in the Life

"...Remember your Rhetorical Presi's are due next class and be sure to have your thesis statements done" said Mr. Marlon as his students exited the class.

Arthur, Lance, Percy, Tristan, and Gwen tried to slip out with the rest of the students.

"And where do you think you 5 are going?"

Compromised the rangers face their teacher.

"We were headed to...uh Lance" stumbled Arthur

"We were going to uh...uh, Percy" Lance said

"We were going to uh... That place" said Percy

"What place?" asked Mr. Marlon

"You know, that place over there in that area" said Percy

"Uh-huh, and what do you have to say Tristan?" asked Mr. Marlon

The yellow ranger was silent and tried to avoid eye contact.

"What about you Gwen?" asked Mr. Marlon

"We...uh...w-we...*sigh* we were trying to avoid training" said Gwen

"I thought so, if you guys want to awaken the full power of your horses then you need to spend as much time as possible with them"

"You're right" said Tristan

"Now C'mon we got training to do" said Mr. Marlon as he led the rangers out of his classroom.

Diabolico paces the floor of the ruined demon castle. Abbadon's three minions kneel before him.

"What is it my lord?" asked Angelo

"You seem troubled" said Morgane

"Its those rangers they annoy me to no end!" Diabolico complained

"Would you like me to throw them around? I love doing that" said Goliath

"No, you always fail!" said Diabolico

"How about me? My superior speed will certainly leave the rangers baffled" said Angelo

"Perhaps, but I know what I want to do" said Diabolico

"What!" the three demons asked

"Draw up a magic circle, Its time we revive a monster"

"As you wish" said Morgane

Lance and Arthur cross blades.

"I don't mind training, but sometimes I wish we had some time to chill" said Arthur

"I feel ya, I wish we could take it easy one day" said Lance

The base opens up as Tristan and Percy walk in their horses Beef and Pegasus.

"Good Ride" said Tristan

"Yeah, we thought we lost you in Asia" said Percy.

Gwen's fingers fly across the keys of the main computer.

"I just completed a city wide scan no signs of demon activity" she said

"Good" said Mr. Marlon as he stands over an odd pot.

"What are you doing?" asked Gwen as the other rangers gather around.

"Well, you see I have no way to contact you guys when you are out in the field so I decided to try an old family recipe"

"Don't you need magic to make the spell work?" asked Lance

"Magic exists in many different forms. There's the energy form which many people are familiar with, then there's magic items. This potion I'm brewing will forge a crystal which will allow me to communicate with you guys" Mr. Marlon explained

He added a powder of some sort to the mix and steam began to rise from the pot.

"Now all I need is you guys to use your rings"

"How?" asked Arthur

"Easy, just focus and your rings will do the rest" Mr. Marlon explained

The rangers each slipped on their rings.

"Let's try it guys" said Arthur as each of the rangers thrust their rings forward.

The 5 rings begin to shine brightly as the potion begins to bubble. Soon a small diamond levitated above the pot.

"Nice it worked!" said Mr. Marlon as he grabbed the newly forged stone.

He brought the stone over to a table where he had a watch project just waiting to be completed. Mr. Marlon placed the stone into the watch project and the two merged magically.

"Excellent" Mr. Marlon put the watch on his wrist.

"Lets test it out" said Tristan

"Okay, why don't one of you go into the training room" said Mr. Marlon

Percy ran into the training room. Mr. Marlon raised his new invention to his lips.

"Percy can you hear me?"

The crystal turned green.

"Loud and clear" said the green ranger as the color of the crystal blinked as he spoke.

"Let me try" said Paige as she raised her ring to her lips.

"Mr. Marlon come in" she said

The crystal became pink as Mr. Marlon spoke into it.

"It works" said Mr. Marlon

"That is so cool!" said Arthur

"Your a magical genius" said Lance

"Alright you guys, stop softening me up, you still have training to do" said Mr. Marlon

The rangers groan as they get back to work.

Diabolico paces the floor of the ruined castle in front of the vase containing Abbadon.

"It was foolish of you to revive me master, you should have left me in the underworld. You don't know this but I was quite loyal to your wife until she took my star power and gave it to that little brat Impus. I never did like that squirt. Now that I'm here I've decided to step up my game. Your power is great and feared all through out the underworld. I will have it, sooner or later"

Goliath enters the chamber.

"Diabolico the circle is ready"

"Great, I'll be right there"

Goliath leaves Diabolico alone.

"I will find away to revive you master and when I do your power will be mine"

Diabolico leaves the chamber as the vase glows slightly with dark power.

Angelo and Morgane stand ready as Diabolico enters the room.

"We've gathered the materials you wanted" said Angelo

"Excellent, proceed with the summoning" Diabolico commanded

The two sorcerers began their chant as the various materials begin to melt and flow toward the center of the circle. The substance began to boil and take shape as a beast like demon rose it immediately kneeled before Diabolico.

"Go and destroy those knights!" Diabolico commanded

The monster let out a scream and vanished.

The rangers begin to spar with their swords. Suddenly the main monitor began to beep.

"Guys trouble" said Mr. Marlon

"We're on it, Ready!" said Arthur

"Ready" his team replied.

"Ranger Knights: Armor Up!"

The rangers morph and mount their horses.

"He's in the town square" Mr. Marlon said

"Right" said the rangers

Mr. Marlon hit a lever which opened the stalls as the rangers sped out the base riding their horses.

The monster led a small army of hellspawn all around the town square terrifying civilians. The rangers ride in with their swords drawn slashing down minions and helping people get to safety. The rangers dismount when they see the monster. The horses trot away to help more people.

"Your going down next" said Lance

The monster gave the rangers a wild look as he charged directly at them with great speed. He rolled like a ball and attacked all five rangers.

"Guys, be careful this is a low class beast demon, they may not speak much but their speed is incredible" said Mr. Marlon contacting the rangers.

The demon geared up for another assault. It let off a bizarre cry and charged at the team.

"I got this, Holy Shield!" said Gwen as she drew her weapon

The beast demon attacked it head on knocking the rangers back.

"New plan" said Tristan as he drew his bow

"Take this, Divine Bow!" Tristan let loose a storm of Arrows.

The beast demon was too fast and dodged each of them.

"Its too fast" said Tristan

"Let us try" said Lance as he and Percy charge forward with their weapons.

The beast demon flipped over the two rangers and struck them both.

"My Turn" said Arthur as he charged in wielding his Guardian Lance and Knight Sword.

The beast demon dodged each of the ferocious strikes, it let out a wild cry as it furiously slashed the red ranger sending flying into his team.

"That's it, this guy is really annoying me!" said Arthur

"Same here, he needs a well deserved butt kicking" said Lance

"but who's going to be the one to dish it?" asked Percy

"yeah, he's been schooling us, all day" said Tristan

"you guys are so stupid some times, the best way to catch a wild animal would be to surround it" said Gwen

"Alright, let's try it" said Lance

The rangers all surround the beast demon.

"Knight swords power up!" Arthur said as each of the rangers slide their rings down the hilt of their blades.

The swords light up in each of the rangers colors.

"FIRE!" said Arthur as each of the rangers fire a beam of energy at the beast demon. The creature leaps high above the scene letting the rangers blast each other.

"Guys I did a bio scan on this thing and it has a blind spot" said Mr. Marlon

"where?" they all ask

" Its back!, if you can find away to attack its back then you got him" said Mr. Marlon

"Thanks" said Arthur

"Alright guys, here's the plan, Lance, Percy, Gwen and I will distract him, Tristan while we distract him you get a clear shot and finish it" Arthur continued

"Got ya" said Tristan

"Guys hand Tristan your rings, that way he can fire super strong arrow" said Percy

"Good Idea" said Gwen as she offered up her ring.

One by One the rangers handed Tristan their rings.

"don't worry guys you'll get these back" said Tristan as he accepted the rings.

The other rangers draw their swords and weapons.

"Remember guys keep him distracted" said Arthur as he led the other rangers into battle.

The beast demon charged against the rangers. Gwen met his rush with her shield, while the boys move in with their weapons ready. The beast demon blasts the guys with energy and pushes Gwen into a wall. Tristan gets atop a high building and slides each of the rings onto his bow. He pulls the string back as an energy arrow charges.

"Guys I'm in position" said Tristan

The other rangers charge at the beast demon and grab each of his limbs. The beast demon struggles to break free but can't.

"Bye Bye bad guy" said Tristan as he let his energy arrow fly.

The four rangers let go as the beast demon goes up in an explosion.

The rangers regroup and slap fives.

"Nice shooting" said Percy

"Its all in the wrist" said Tristan

Abbadon's three minions kneel before Diabolico.

"the beast demon was destroyed" said Angelo

"What shall we do next?" asked Morgane

"For now we rest, and start to prepare for our Master's revival" said Diabolico as he laughed evilly 


	8. Chapter 7: Knight Zords Armor Up

"Begin the summoning!" Diabolico commands

A magic circle lights up as Morgane and Angelo chant.

"Goliath, throw it in!" Diabolico says

Goliath throws in a face mask samurai armor into the circle.

"The rangers beat a beast demon, lets see how they handle someone of the warrior class" Diabolico said as a figure in the circle begins to rise.

It was a mutant samurai wearing full on Samurai armor, and the face mask as its actual face. At its sides two swords were strapped. He kneeled before Diabolico as the circle began to dim.

"What can I do for you, my master" the samurai creature said

"I want you to destroy some knights" Diabolico said

The creature looked up and smiled with pride.

The rangers ride around a rock quarry atop their horses with Mr. Marlon standing in the middle.

"Alright, try it now" he said

The rangers grip the reigns of their horses with one hand and raise their rings foward.

"Knight Zords transform!" they announce

The five rings glow with power. A large circle of energy is projected forward ahead of each of the rangers. The rangers kick their horses into high speed charging for the energy circle. Just before they could pass through the energy circle, the horses veer off and the circle fades.

"Okay hudle up guys" said Mr. Marlon as the rangers circles around him still on their horses

"So tell me, what's happening? Why can't you guys transform your zords?" Mr. Marlon asked

"We try" Lance says "But it seems like our horses aren't up for it" he continues

"Yeah, I know they have the power but they just aren't willing to access it" said Percy

"You need to keep trying, Abbadon's forces are growing strong, if we are to stand a chance then we need the power of your zords" Mr. Marlon said

"We've been at it all morning, I think we should take a break, Rainbow here is pretty tired" Gwen says as her horse snorts agreeing with her

"What do you guys think?" Mr. Marlon asked Tristan and Arthur

"Well Fuego and I still have a bit of energy left, we could keep going while the rest of you rest" Arthur said

"works for me, Pegasus and I are pooped out" Tristan said

"Alright then, Arthur you and Fuego gear up for another ride, the rest of you are welcome to rest and join up when you are ready" said Mr. Marlon

"Works for us" said Lance

"Okay" said Percy

"Right" said Tristan

"Fine by me" said Gwen

"Alright Arthur you ready?" Mr. Marlon asked

"All set" Arthur responded

"You ready buddy?" Arthur asked his horse. Fuego neighed in agreement

"Alright then, Let's show these guys what teamwork is all about" Arthur said. Fuego neighed strongly and lifted up shaking his mane.

"Alright Arthur go for it" said Mr. Marlon

"Right, let's go Fuego" said Arthur stirring his horse into action.

Fuego took off with a strong gallop.

"Alright, Knight Zord Transform!" said Arthur as he thrust his ring foward. Arthur's ring projected a large red energy circle. Fuego picked up speed and charged through the circle. As Fuego emerged from the opposite side of the circle his horse form began to change.

His horse head became a beak and his front legs vanished. Fuego began to take the shape of a firey Phionex. Arthur found himself in a cockpit and in font of him a stone and a very large screen.

"Whoa, where am I?" Arthur asked

Fuego's squaks sounded through the room.

"What Fuego? You're saying that this is your true form?" Arthur asked

More squaking filled the chamber.

"So our powers are combined?" Arthur asked

More squaking.

"Ahh, I see, but how come the others can't access their true forms?"

Fuego squaked explaining it all to Arthur

"Oh, the others are scared because you guys have been horses for so long"

Fuego squaked confirming this.

"Okay, so then lets convince them otherwise" Arthur said

Fuego returned to his horse state with Arthur riding him. The two then circled back to the other rangers and Mr. Marlon.

"That was incredible" said Lance

"Yeah, one minute we saw you and fuego riding together, the next we saw you taking off in a giant fiery bird" said Tristan

"That was Fuego's true form, wasn't it" suggested Gwen

"Sure was, it was a bit odd, but at the same time awesome" said Arthur

"Who's up for another try?" asked Percy

The other four rangers redied their horses prepared to start again. Just before they could begin to ride Mr. Marlon stopped them.

"Hold on guys, my sensors just went off, we got demon activity down town" Mr. Marlon spoke

"What is it?" asked Arthur

"Don't tell me its another Beast Demon" said Gwen

Mr. Marlon took out his phone which was connected to the moniter in the base.

"By these readings looks like we got a Warrior class demon!" he said astonished

"Is that good or bad?" asked Percy

"More like bitter sweet" said Mr. Marlon

"How so?" asked Lance

"Warriors are stronger than Beasts but weaker than Hybrids. Hybrids are at the top of the middle class which is one step before the high calibur demons. Those high calibur demons require a ton of sacrifices and energy to bring them forth. They don't stay long because their powers are severly limited to the point in which they'll crumble back into nothingness"

"Well since you put it like this warrior guy should be easy" said Tristan

"Don't under estimate them, warriors are pretty tough" said Mr. Marlon

"Right, Let's go guys!" said Arthur as he and Fuego took off with the others riding behind them

The demon samurai stood in the heart of town as citizens run terrified around him. At his side are two katanas. He faces a tall building.

"Samurai Secret Art..."

He grips one of his blades.

"Draw!" he pulls the sword from its sheath as a shock wave flies toward the structure

"Whoa, Hold on!" said Lance as he and Claws leap into the air and just barely deflected the slash with his sword.

"A knight?" the samurai asks

Energy arrows strike the ground around the Samurai exploding.

Tristan rides in on Pegasus with his bow drawn and loaded with a second energy arrow.

"Samurai Art: Master Stroke!" the samurai slashed a second powerful slash.

Gwen intersected the attack with her shield.

"That's not going to work" she said

"3 knights, one samurai, this will be fun" the samurai said drawing his second sword.

"Did I say there was only 3 of us?" said Arthur he he rode past the samurai slashing him across the chest.

"Yeah, there's actually 5 of us!" said Percy as he rode past the samurai and slashed him across his back.

The rangers regroup and stand side by side atop their horses. The samurai not the least bit impressed faces his foes.

"Correction 5 knights, one samurai, this battle will be interesting indeed"

The rangers dismount their horses and draw their swords. The horses run off leaving their masters to fight.

"Let's see how well you fight" said the samurai charged into battle

Lance and Tristan blocked one of the samurai's swords as Gwen and Percy roll on the ground striking both sides of the samurai. The warrior demon smiles as he pushes blue and yellow back. With his hands free he intersects Pink and Green

"Is this all you knights can do?"

Arthur charged foward with his Lance and sword blazing. The Samurai kicks the rangers on the ground as he charges after the red ranger.

"You rangers aren't even a challenge" said the samurai as he raised his two swords.

Arthur moved in close just within striking distance.

"Demon Art: quick step strike!"

The samurai appeared behind Arthur as the red ranger falls to the ground.

The demon samurai turns to face the ranger who were lying on the ground.

"Is this all you knights can do?

The rangers struggled to their feet.

"I'll make this quick" said the samurai as he pulled his blades back. Dark energy began to radiate off his swords.

"Demon art: Razor Wind"

The samurai cut the air sending gusts of wind toward the rangers. Before the attack could touch the rangers the neigh of a horse is heard from behind the knights.

Fuego was in front leading the horses into battle. He neighed breathing fire which canceled the samurai's attack. Beef and Claws sped up. Claws ran past the samurai rearing up. As he brought his hooves down claw marks appeared on the samurai.

The revived warrior fell back clutching his chest.

"Fierce attack" he said slightly amused

Beef moved in next, charging with great speed.

"This oughta be interesting" said the samurai raising his sword in defense.

Beef rammed the samurai with great force. The samurai rose to his feet wobbly.

"Something tells me your no ordinary horses" the samurai said

Rainbow neighed and tapped her hoof on the ground.

"Geez Rainbow easy on the language" Gwen said

The horses regrouped behind their masters.  
_

Diabolico who was watching from atop a large building caught a gleam in his eye. Beside him was Abbadon's other demons.

"That Samurai's in trouble, its time I go and show him how its done" said Goliath

"Wait, how about I go, Its time those rangers learn I'm more than a magic demon" said Angelo gripping his sword

"Non-sense the two of you would only fail, this is a woman's job" said Morgane gripping her staff which was glowing with magic power

"You fools would only get in the way, watch what's going to happen" Diabolico said stretching his staff toward the Samurai.

"Gwen why don't you finish him?" Arthur asked

"With pleasure" the pink knight said taking each of the ranger's rings.

Gwen summons her shield and across the back was a peg that each of the rings fit on. Gwen's shield charges with energy as she prepares to throw.

"Sayonora" Gwen says as she flings her shield.

The shield flies from Gwen's arm and impacts the samurai striking him with great force. The samurai explodes as the shield returns to Gwen's arm.

"Look at that, The samurai failed, I should have gone out there" said Goliath

"I told you to watch didn't I" said Diabolico as his staff lit up with power.

A red magic circled opened beneath the chunks of the samurai. The pieces started to come back together as the warrior was revived in monstrous size.

"Now the battle really begins" said the samurai once again drawing his two swords.

Arthur mounted Fuego.

"Let's go buddy" Arthur said spurring his horse into action.

Fuego neighed and took off.

"Knight Zord: Transform!" Arthur shouted thrusting his ring foward. Fuego leaped through the red energy circle projected by Arthur's ring.

As he passed through the circle Fuego's horse like features fade as his phionex features take form. Arthur appeared in the cockpit, before him was a stone with a slit for his sword. Arthur placed his sword in the stone as he and Fuego engaged the giant samurai.

Lance grabbed the reigns of Claws trying to mount but the horse pulled away.

"Claws what's wrong?" Lance asked

The horse neighed and nickered.

"You're scared? Why?"

Claws neighed a bit more.

"Because you've been a horse so long? But why? Aren't you bonded to this ring, so no matter where this ring goes you are bound to follow. Was your previous master not good toward you?"

The other rangers mounted their horses.

"Don't worry Rainbow, when we are together, nothing can stop us" Gwen said speaking soothingly to her horse

Rainbow neighed mightily in agreeance

"Pegasus, I don't know what you've been through, but as long as we are together I won't let anyone harm you"

The horse nickered battle ready.

"Beef, You've been traveling across time and space in search of this ring, now that we're together you'll never be separated again"

Beef rose up on his hind legs happy and ready to fight. Lance looked to his horse Claws was still a bit nervous and scared.

"Claws, I may never understand all the tragedies you've seen, I may never understand all the pain you went through, but I do know that deep down you are more than just a horse. In your past people might've feared you as a monster or treated you as a slave, the way I see you, I see you as a friend and that's all that matters"

Claws nudged up agains Lance and scraped his hoof on the ground.

"Of course I mean it" Lance said

Claws neighed mightily and with a pinch of ferocity. Lace hopped on and gripped the reigns.

"Lets show this Samurai what happens when you mess with knights" Lance said

"Yeah!" the rangers cheered

The horses set off picking up speed.

"Knight Zords: Transform!"

Each ranger thrust their ring foward projecting an energy circle.

As Claws passed through his circle his hooves changed to paws, his snout became that of a silver lion with tinted blue armor. Lance appeared in the cockpit of his zord. He placed his sword in the stone at his feet.

"Let's go Claws" Lance said as his nemean lion roared with pride

Beef leaped through his circle. As he passed through his front hooves becam humanoid hands. His head became that of a bull. Soon a full on minotaur was charging on the battlefield. Lance plugged in his sword.

"Let's show'em how we do it Beef"

The minotaur let up a mighty cry.

As Rainbow and Pegasus leaped through their individual rings they both sprouted wings. Golden Armor attached itself to Pegasus. A pure white horn sprouted from Rainbow's head as she took on a pink-ish shade.

They both plugged their swords into the stones at their feet.

"Ready or not here we come" said Gwen guiding Rainbow into battle

"You won't stand a chance against our combined power" said Tristan leading Pegasus into battle.

Fuego and Arthur circle the samurai spewing fire balls and other flame based attacks. The samurai sent attacks upward trying to hit the flaming bird.

"Leave my friend Alone!" Lance said leading claws into battle.

The blue ranger's zord leaped at the samurai.

"Living Dangerously eh" said the Samurai as he slashed Claws.

Inside the cockpit Lance was chuckling

"That's not going to work" he said

The samurai looked confused

"Nemean Lion skin is practically inpenatrable"

Claws pounced at the samurai striking furiously.

"Who's next?" Lance said pulling claws back.

"That'll be us!" Percy said directing Beef.

The giant minotaur ran at the samurai. He formed a fist and delivered a powerful punch. The samurai fell back with a dent in his armor. Before the samurai could respond Rainbow and Pegasus moved in.

Rainbow fired a powerful beam from her horn. Pegasus flaped his wings sending bursts of light at the demon. The five zords regroup as the samurai struggles to stand.

Fuego the phionex squacks.

"What's that? You guys can merge?" Arthur asked

Claws the nemean lion picked up on the call.

"Really, how?" Lance asked

Beef the minotaur gave a wail.

"Our rings huh" Percy said

"What do we do with them?" asked Tristan

Pegasus neighed answering his master's question.

"Rainbow, you ready?" asked Gwen

The unicorn neighed in agreeance.

"Let's do it then!"Arthur said

"Right" the rangers responded.

Arthur took his ring from his belt and slid it on the hilt of his sword. Arthur's sword glowed with power as Fuego recieved a huge power boost.

The other rangers also slid their rings on their swords. Their swords also glow as their zords also recieve a huge power boost.

Beef began to charge. He leaps into the air and his hooves bend and lock into the back of his thighs. His back opens up as his arms fold in. His head the flips to show a humanoid face. Claws was next. The head of the nemean lion detatched. The arms and legs bend and lock as the body splits. Two fists fold out from the two halves of the lion's body. The two halves then attach to both sides of Beef. Rainbow and Pegasus were next. Their wings fold in as their front legs bend back and their rear legs bend down. Their bodies rise leaving their heads to remain on the ground. The two then attatch to Beef forming winged boots. The last one to attach was Fuego. Fuego folded his wings down and attatched to the back of Beef. A knight helmet appeard on the humanoid face and a sword appeared at the side. The rangers stand side by side in the central cockpit found in the head.

"Knight Megazord!" they exclaim

"I'll finish you in five seconds" The samurai said

"Bring it" Arthur says as the megazord draws its sword.

The samurai charged.

"Nemean lion shield!" Lance said as the head of the nemean lion zord intersected the samurai's attack.

The samurai falls to the ground.

"Knight Megazord Saber Power Up!"

Each of the rangers draw their swords as the megazord saber charges.

"This is not the last of me!" the samurai said

"Knight Megazord Trinity Slash!"

The megazord brought its blade down and it replayed three times. The samurai fell to the ground defeated and the rangers celebrated their victory.

The rangers regroup back at the quarry along with Mr. Marlon.

"By the looks of it you guys seem to be getting along pretty well with your horses" the teacher said

The rangers gather around along with their horses.

"What makes you say that?" Lance asked

"Well for one you were able to unlock and merge your zords, that's something you guys never done before"

"It felt pretty good" said Gwen

"Yeah, almost like second nature" said Percy

"Good, good, being that we saw a warrior class demon that means Abbadon's forces are getting stronger, now that you have the megazord you now stand an even greater chance a stopping him"

"Right" Tristan said

"Alright, who's up for another ride?" Arthur asks

Diabolico paces the floor in front of Abbadon's Vase.

"The rangers have aquired a new power. The red ranger has a phionex, phionex feathers are quite valuable being that they are capable of reviving any thing. Let's see now, if I brew a potion with the phionex feather I might be able to restore you. Once I do, your powers will be as good as mine"

Diabolico left the room. The vase again glows with menicing power.


	9. Chapter 8: Don't Snatch

The rangers enter the base to see Mr. Marlon hard at work on a new project.

"What do you got there Mr. Marlon?" Paige asked

"Only the newest reinvention of an old weapon, I give you your knight cross shooters!" Mr. Marlon said raising up a smaller version of a cross bow.

"These are amazing!" Arthur said taking one

"Yeah, now we all can attack long distance" Lance said taking his

"I don't like them" Tristan said coming down the stairs into the base.

"But why not? They're pretty cool" Percy said peering down the sights

"Long distance weaponry is my thing, that's what made me feel special. Now that you guys have these what's the point of me being here?" Tristan said

"You'll always have a spot on this team" Arthur said

"Yeah, the yellow ring of Sir Tristian chose you, and if I'm correct he was a pretty excellent archerer" Gwen said

"Yeah well, I'll give it a shot" Tristian said  
_

Diabolico tears through the ruins of Abbadon's palace.

"Where is my summoning staff?!" he yells

"I know, my staff is gone as well!" said Morgane the black sorceress

"Someone jacked my sword!" Angelo said furiously.

"Where's Goliath?" Diabolico asks

"I'm right here!" the giant yells as he enters holding a chain.

"Why do you have a chain?" Angelo asked?

"Last night we had a visitor!" Goliath said pulling his prisoner foward. It was a short elf like creature

"Let me go you big dumb brick!" the creature cried

"Silent you!" Diabolico said

"He managed to snatch a few things" Goliath said throwing down three demons weapons.

"My Sword!" Angelo says reclaiming his short blade

"My Staff!" Morgane says reclaiming her dark rod

Diabolico reclaims his summoning staff as well.

"What do you want us to do to him?" Morgane asked

"I say we waste him!" Angelo says gripping his sword

"Now Now, if this little pest was able to succefully steal from us three, Imagine what he could do to the rangers" Diabolico said

"He could get a phionex feather" Goliath said

"He could get their weapons" Angelo said

"He could get their rings" Morgane said

"Exactly" Diabolico says

He circles the elf creature.

"Listen here you little Imp you can either do as I say or be destroyed, you choose" Diabolico said pointing his staff dangerously close to the creature's throat.  
_

The rangers take aim at targets.

Arthur pulls the trigger as he fires an arrow from his crossbow. The arrow flew directly over the target.

"Wow, nothing but air" Lance said

"Like you can do better" Arthur said

"Oh yeah" Lance said as he took aim with his cross bow. He fired his arrow as it flew through the outer edge of the target.

"And you say I can't shoot" Arthur said

"At least I punctured the target" Lance said

"Oh yeah, look at Gwen" Arthur said

The two guys look to see a few arrows puncture her target, but none have hit the center.

"Its all about math" she says as she fires another arrow which nails the outer ring of the target.

Percy takes aim with his cross shooter he fires an arrow which stops short of his target.

"Man, its harder than you make it look" Percy said to Tristian

"Its easy, all you need to do is aim" Tristian said splitting his 8th arrow in the center of the target"

Alarms blare to life in the base.

"Guys, we got demon activity" Mr. Marlon said peeking into the training room

"Let's go" Arthur said sliding his ring on to his finger

"Ranger Knights: Armor Up!"

The rangers morph and mount their horses. They ride into the city were the elfish creature Snatcher waits.

"Hee Hee" the imp says as he runs past the rangers at blinding speed, knocking each if them off their horse. The horses scatter as the rangers fall to the ground.

"Hee Hee, that was fun" Snatcher said

"Okay, lets end this quick" Arthur said

"Right there with ya" Lance said

"Knight swords!" the rangers scream reaching for their blades, but soon discovering they are missing.

"Looking for something?" Snatcher says holding the five mystical blades

"Snatching things is my game, if you have it I want it" the demon said

"guys, lets take it up one" Gwen suggests

"Right, knight weapons!" the rangers cry.

"Guardian Lance!" Arthur says drawing his jousting tool

"Royal Axe!" Lance says raising his twin edged weapon

"King Spear!" Percy says stabbing the air with his spear

"Divine Bow!" Lance says notching an Arrow and pulling it back

"Holy Shield!" Gwen says raising her triangle shaped defense weapon.

"Oooh, more stuff for me to take" Snatcher says as he runs at the rangers.

Snatcher leaps at Arthur first. The red ranger swings his lance but hits nothing. Suddenly he is attacked from behind where Snatcher stands holding his lance.

"I like this!" He says as he moves on to Lance.

The blue knight stands back to back with Gwen.

"On your Left!" the pink knight shouts as Lance brings his axe down hard to the left.

"Missed me!" Snatch says

"Duck!" Gwen shouts as she flings her shield over Lance's shoulder.

The imp falls to the ground.

"That one hurt, now its my turn"

The elf creature darts around the two striking several spots.

"I'll take these" Snatcher says swiping the rangers weapons.

"Hey give those back!" Gwen Shouts

"You want them back? Fine here you go!" the demon says throwing the weapons back at the rangers.

Gwen is struck by Lance's Royal Axe while Lance is hit by Gwen's Holy Shield. Both rangers lie weak and injured on the ground.

"That was fun, who's next?" Snatcher asks

"We Are!" Percy says moving in with his spear.

"Oh what fun" Snatcher says leaping over the point.

"Gotcha!" Tristan says as he fires an arrow.

"I can snatch all sorts of things" The demon says grabbing the arrow right out of the sky.

"That's impossible" Tristian says

"Heads up!" snatcher says as he throws the arrow which explodes knocking the two knights off their feet.

"Hee Hee is that all the mighty knights have to offer?" Snatcher asks

"You guys wanna try the cross shooters?" Tristan asks

"I thought you hated those things?" Gwen asks

"I do, but they're the only weapon this guy hasn't taken yet" Tristan says

"Its worth a shot" Arthur says

"But just one small problem we all suck at them" Percy says

"Don't worry, according to legend sir Tristan was a great archerer, since I have his ring I believe I can energize your shots to make them more accurate" Tristan says

"I say we try it" Lance says

"Alright, Lets do it, Knight Cross Shooters!" Arthur says standing with his team

Each ranger brings out their cross bows.

"Ready" they respond

"Oooh, more toys for me to steal" The demon says as he charges foward

The rangers takes aim as Tristan slides his ring on his finger and points it toward the demon.

"On my command guys" Tristan says as his ring projects a target onto the speeding demon

"You can try to hit me but I'll snatch all your arrows" the demon taunts

"Not these, fire!" Tristan says

Each of the rangers fire their cross bows. The arrows each take a tinge of yellow as they all strike the demon.

"Gah!" the imp yells as he falls to the ground. The ranger's swords fly into the air and land at the foot of each ranger.

"Why don't you finish it Tristan" Arthur says offering his ring

"With pleasure" Tristan says sliding each of the five rings onto his bow he pulls back on the string which charges a super strong arrow.

"That doesn't look good" Snatcher says disoriented

"Ta Ta" Tristan says as he lets his Arrow fly. The monster goes up in flames.

"That is not good" Angelo says from afar he extends his hand as a magic circle appears beneath the remains of Snatcher. The monster is revived in montrous size.

"At this height I can snatch a whole city!" the creature says looking down on the rangers

"Zord time" Tristan says

The knights whistle calling for their horses. They mount their steeds and take off.

"Knight Zords: Transform!"

The horses assume their zord states as the rangers face Snatcher.

"This is my chance" Snatcher says as he locks eyes with Fuego

The demon leaps at the firey bird.

"Not so fast" Tristan says intersecting Snatcher with Pegasus.

"Grr, stay out of my way yellow ranger!" Snatcher yells

"Pathetic" Angelo says from the ground. He leaps into the air as he grows to monstrous size as well.

"Greetings Power Rangers" The one winged angel says

"Angelo!" the teens say

"I had them right where I wanted them" Snatcher says trying to explain himself

"Silence, I didn't want you to fail at the only job you had, so I will keep them distracted and you carry out the mission"

"Yes Lord Angelo" Snatcher says

"You guys thinking what I am?" Arthur says

"Knight Megazord!" the rangers shout

"Don't think so Angelp says drawing his sword and swiftly striking each zord.

"As long as I am here, we will not be having any of that" he says

"I got him!" Percy says steering beef into battle against Angelo

"Non sense" Angelo says blasting the minotar with lightning from his finger tip.

"Who's next?" Angelo asks

"We are!" Gwen and Tristan respond driving Pegasus and Rainbow at Angelo

"Yawn" Angelo says slashing both zords with his blade.

"That sword won't work on us!" Lance says pushing claws to pounce at Angelo

"You left yourself open" Angelo says blasting magic into Claws's mouth knocking the nemean lion back

"Now you made us Angry!" Arthur said guiding Fuego into battle who was shinning brightly with fire.

"Just the zord we wanted" Angelo says sending magic at the firey bird.

Fuego dodges gracefully.

"Snatcher go" Angelo says looking at the imp.

"Right away!" the elf demon says at it leaps at the firey bird.

Fuego flaps his wings trying to go up.

"Don't think so!" Angelo says using magic to pull the bird down.

Snatcher darts past and grabs one of the feathers on Fuego's wings.

"I got it!" Snatcher says holding his prize

"Excellent let's go, Diabolico will be pleased" Angelo says as the two vanished

The rangers regroup back at base.

"Man that was wierd" Arthur says

"What?" asked Mr. Marlon

"After that elf thing snatched on of Fuego's feathers, Angelo said that Diabolico will be pleased, my question would be who is that?"

Mr. Marlon walks over to the main monitor. He types in the name Diabolico and an image of the demon pops up.

"Well according to the demon data base he is a high ranking middle class demon who was also working for Abbadon's wife Bansheera. He was quite loyal to her as well as on good standing ground with two other demons Loki and Vypra. He defected from the queen's rule when she had him blast one of his comrades Loki. Not only that but the queen also took something called star power from him and bestowed it to her son Impus or better known as Olympius. It says here that they didn't get along to well either. If Abbadon revived this guy that could mean a lot of trouble for you guys. Looking at the ranger database he put up quite a fight for the lightspeed team" Mr. Marlon said

"And now he has one of Fuego's feathers, there's no telling what he plans to do with it" Arthur says

"You guys should becareful, if Abbadon put this guy in command that must mean he has some power"

"Right" Arthur says

"Excellent work Angelo and to you as well Snatcher" Diabolico says taking the firey orange feather

"It was my pleasure master, I just long to see Demon King Abbadon alive again" Angelo says

"It was no problem at all" Snatcher says

"Come now, let us begin to search for the next thing we need" Diabolico says laughing evilly

"Of course master" Angelo says

"I'll be right with you, but first, I wish to look around a bit more, and uh get to know my surroundings a bit better, no worries I won't steal a thing. Which reminds me, here you go Angelo" Snatcher says returning Angelo's sword for a second time

"Hmph" Angelo says taking his sword back for a second time.

Snatcher investigates the ruins. He walks past the room where Abbadon's vase sits glowing menacingly.

"Oooh, that looks interesting"

He draws closer to see the vase pulsating with power.

"Don't mind if I do" the creature says as he greedily rubs his hands together

Snatcher grabs the vase but is blasted back by the energy coming off it. Suddenly a hand of dark energy erupts from the vase and grabs snatcher pulling him into the vessal. The vase shakes violently as it once again becomes solid.

"Snatcher? Where'd you go Diabolico is waiting" Angelo says

He walks past the room where Abbadon's vase sits motionless. 


	10. Chapter 9: Knights vs Slayer part 1

The moat that surrounded the remains of a destructed castle struct the walls as the waves were pushed inside the castle. Water flooded the floors as Diabolico caress over the fiery orange phoenix feather, still warm to the touch as he stands in front of Abbadon's chalky melaniod vase.

"Soon your power will become my power, and I will be the one who they call king. I've had enough of the royal family, but soon I will be the ruler of the world and you, your wife and your little brat will be groveling at my feet."

"Master Diabolico!" Morgane yelled as he enters throne room of Diabolico.

"What! What is it?" Diabolico asks.

"Pardon me, but I believe I have found where we can get some dark resin for your potion."

"Where?" Diabolico inquired.

"Long ago there once existed a race of creatures known as the Gene Ei Jutai. They arose long after the time of Lord Abbadon. Lucky for us their queen is encased in stone which also is encased in resin. If we acquire some we will be one step closer to reviving master Abbadon." Morgane says.

"Excellent, do you know where we can find them?" Diabolico asked.

"They were sealed long ago in the core of the earth, the best way to contact them would be through any opening to the core, such as volcanoes or fault lines." Morgane said.

"Where is the nearest opening?" Diabolico asked.

"California, the San Andreas fault." Morgane said

"Gather Goliath and Angelo, we will make our way out there at once." Diabolico says.

"Yes master." Morgane says as she bows and exits as Diabolico vase's the vase of Abbadon. "Soon." He chuckles as he leaves his castle the vase glowed in the colors of gold and silver as eyes of the vases flashed green.

"Again." Mr. Marlon and Arthur had spent the entire morning circling each other in a medieval arena; wearing classic armor and using wooden swords.

"Do we have to be wearing this?" Arthur asks as he adjusts his armor. Lance agreed, "Yeah, I mean we could morph, that is way more comfortable."

"I thought it be fun if you guys trained the way your ancestors did, now C'mon I'm not going to wait all day." Mr. Marlon responds getting into a fighting stance. Lance and Arthur sighed as they pushed their left knee forward with the swords ready for the fight. While Lance and Arthur began training, Gwen and Percy had walked into the arena's horse stalls as they lead their horses by foot.

"Good race, but next time try and keep up." Gwen teased.

"Hey, you know Beef and I love cheesecake and how often do we get to eat a New York Style Cheesecake in New York?" Percy joked.

"C'mon you guys stopped all over the place, and not just for food." Gwen said pouring feed and water into her horse's stall.

"We were hungry, Beef burns tons of energy running that fast." Percy says hosing down his horse. Beef neighs loudly.

"Oh sorry I thought it was on cold." Percy apologized to his horse: Beef. As Percy and Gwen cleaned up Tristan had entered the stalls, with his bow in right hand and his left hand leading his horse inside. "Now that was some nice shooting. Especially riding bare back now that was a challenge" Percy puts up his bow and feeds his horse; Pegasus an apple.

Arthur and Lance could barely hold up their body. The training session had finally come to an en as exits the training room with Arthur and Lance behind-both covered in sweat and caked with dirt.

"That guy is like a one man army," Arthur inhaled, leaning on Lance's shoulder.

"Exactly, and I thought we knew how to fight." Lance said as he and Arthur support each other back to the wall where all the practice weapons belong.

"Its all about training boys." Mr. Marlon smiled, putting his armor and sword away.

"You guys alright?" Gwen and the others were with them as well. Gwen she gasped as she helped the two tiresome rangers take a seat.

"Other than having my dignity hurt I'm fine." Arthur said cupping his hands onto his face.

"Yeah, next time you should join us were out fighting the real bad guys Mr. Marlon." Lance replied.

"Maybe one day, but for right now I'm going to leave all the ranger work to you." Mr. Marlon says as he takes a seat at the main monitor. He taps on a few keys to check for any demon readings."Everything looks good, but I'm picking up a little bit of activity on the move." Mr. Marlon reports.

"What is it? Don't tell me it's another beast demon." Tristan says.

"No No, by these readings it appears that Diabolico and his three goonies are mobilizing."

"Where? I hope its far far away." Percy smiled.

"Looking at their trajectory it looks like they're heading toward California." Mr. Marlon says.

"What could be in California that they would want?" Gwen asks.

"I don't know I got nothing on the demon or ranger database that could give us a clue as to what's out there."

"I for one think we should go after them." Arthur says.

"Yeah, who knows, maybe they're looking for something powerful, something that could help Abbadon." Lance says.

"Yeah, maybe...Alright we'll go but we first need to make sure we won't be missed." Mr. Marlon says.

"How? A little Merlin Magic?" Percy asks.

"No, just smooth talking and vacation time, as for you guys get permission from your parents, tell them that you've been selected to go on a honors student retreat, everything is already paid for. All you need is just a signature of their approval and then meet me back here." Mr. Marlon says

"Okay, but one quick question, not all of us are honors students." Percy said.

"I am." Bragged Gwen as she took the slip from 's hand.

"You'll be fine, I hacked into the school system and boosted your grades a little, you're welcome." Mr. Marlon says.

"That explains why I'm passing AP Lunch." Tristan smiled.

"AP Lunch? Really?" Arthur asks.

"What it was a joke."

"Get going quickly, we don't have much time to waste." Mr. Marlon and the rangers then pile out of the base.

The temple of the slayer-kin ship was a beautiful exotic construction. The temple took up almost 2000 acres as trees, river water falls and mountains surround the structure.

Emi was out with the rangers planting flowers in the temple's outdoor training yard while the rangers... _where having an another problem_. Joseph was on his knees, holding onto his stomach and his head, while Greg was squatted-trying to figure out if Joseph was alright. Shayanne was just standing next to Joseph with her hands on her hips.

"Did you really need to hit me that hard Kenji?" Joseph moaned.

"You had something on your face, so I made sure it didn't spread." Kenji said while he stood with his back facing Joseph.

"You said you could take him down easily and you failed. How stupid are you?" Shayanne spoke to Joseph.

"I think that's what he meant about stopping the virus from spreading." Joked Greg.

"At least I made an effort." Said Joseph still clutching onto his stomach.

"Un Esfuerzo? (An effort?) We had to drag you out of bed." Said Said Vincent. He watched in amusement when he aided Jospeh to his feet with the help of Greg.

Joseph's face was priceless, his back was aching and his face expression was hilarious to Vincent.

"What?" Said Joseph.

Shayanne stretch her arms over her head as she watched Kenji swing his kama's back and forth. The movement was swift and his arms were pumped with adrenaline. He then stopped when he caught Shayanne staring at him, "Don't you have some homework to do?"

"Uh, well yeah." She narrowed her eyes.

"Well then get going, you don't wanna fail as much as you have."

"What?! Well you don't have to be a jerk now!" She stomped her foot as she walked away and marched towards Jospeh and Vincent as Vincent strolled pass her.

"What's his hurry?" Shayanne questioned Joseph.

"We made a bet for 500 bucks, to see if he can beat Kenji." Said Joseph.

"No." Shayanne whispered, "We just got into a little argument." Shayanne eye's widen.

"So? That's nothing new."

"Soo. He's not in a good mood, he'll crush him."

"Great. Then I'll win the bet." Joseph laughed.

Shayanne quickly turned towards Vincent and Kenji. Vincent was able to get a hold of Kenji's shoulders only to be toss over Kenji's head and be planted on the floor with a foot on Vincent's chest. Kenji looked down to Vincent whom was smiling at him with the biggest grin ever.

"What are you doing?" Kenji demanded.

Just then Vincent swung his arm towards Kenji's leg. Kenji blocked the punch but was caught off guard when Vincent rolled away from Kenji, quickly going to his feet and taking out his dagger. Vincent was still smiling ready to duel. Kenji had a crooked smile, also taking out his dagger.

Joseph and Shayanne had their eyes glued to the battle that was about to commence. Even Emi turned slightly from the flower garden when she saw Vincent and Kenji in a fighting stance.

In the core of the earth the Gen El Jutai gather around the petrified statue of their queen. The hebikumos snarled and heaved, they have been freed for about a month but their queen was sealed in the stone that covered her body. It was unbreakable.

"Quiet, Quiet!" The head Jutai General Teitoku yells trying to silence the hebikimo army.

"QUIET!" The wendigo general Choro Tai yells as he slams his cane into the ground.

"Thank you, now then as many of you know our queen is currently in a petrified state due to the works of those miserable Rangers. It is our jobs as her loyal subjects to free her, now does anyone have any ideas as to how we can free her from her cursed prison?" Teitoku asked.

"I've been reading some of the ancient texts and looking at the records there once existed a kingdom who's knights who had access to an extraordinary power. Unfortunately no one knows what happened to these Knights. Many dismiss them as a myth, but I think if we poke around where these knights are said to have lived, perhaps we could uncover what happened to these knights and possibly find some remnants." Said Kumori the phantom Jutai.

"If their power is as great as you say, we may be able to free our queen. Kumori I'm putting you in charge of finding these warriors, I want them brought to me at once." Teitoku says

"But Teitoku, what about the slayer kinship. Wouldn't they stand in our way if they learn about the knight's power?" Choro Tai asks.

"Worry not Choro Tai, when we revive our queen she'll deal with the slayer kinship once and for all." Teitoku said.

"Mom says I'm a go." Arthur was pleased. He returned to the base of the knight rangers as he and the other rangers turned in their permissions slips.

"My Pops is all for it." Lance says turning in his paper with his father's name scribbled on it.

"My Aunt wants pictures." Percy says dragging a bag and wearing a camera around his neck.

"My grandpa wants a souvenir." Tristan says hauling his yellow duffel bag.

"My folks just want me to have fun." Gwen says carrying her small pink suit case.

"Excellent, load them on to your horses, I was given the okay from the school board for this little trip." Mr. Marlon informed the rangers. Arthur was worried if his horse was able to haul all his baggage, his horse; Fuego vigorously neighs.

"Alright then as long as you're good I'm good," Arthur says as he ties down his red bag to Fuego's side.

"Alright, I already plotted our course we should be there in less than 2 hours depending on traffic." Mr. Marlon says as he approaches Fuego. "Now, I've converted all the functions of the monitor to my phone so I'll be able to track any type of activity Diabolico or his forces may do while we are there. With that in mind, I'm going to have some serious saddle sores." Mr. Marlon said as he mounts Fuego

"We all set guys?" Arthur asks.

"Yup." Said Gwen and Lance.

"Aye!" Percy and Tristan respond.

"Alright then let's head out. " Arthur says as the gates to the stalls open and the horses bolt out of the base.

Diabolico and his three demons had finally made it to the base of a large Volcano. The sun had already set and the moon was on the rise.

"This is the place." Morgane points to the volcano.

"Excellent, let us get what we came here for and be done with it." Diabolico leads the three demons toward the volcano.

"Hold on, only Gen el Jutai are allowed into the volcano." Morgane stopped them.

"Very well we'll draw them out, Goliath you know what to do." Diabolico says.

"Aye sir." The colossal demon says with a smile as his giant hands ignite with fire. But before Goliath could fire the Hebikumo jumped from the lava that flowed down to the ground as they surrounded the four demons followed by the three Jutai generals.

"WHO GOES THERE!" Teitoku demands. Goliath slowly turned off the firey barage that surrounded is palm as they faces the Jutai.

"We are the servants of Demon King Abbadon, who might you be?" Diabolico conceited.

"You're the one who decide to trespass on our turf. We don't give a name unless you give us a reason to your visit." Kumori replied.

"Teitoku head general of Queen Yuya, and you tresspassers will be swiftly destroyed!" the Jutai General said

Vincent had taken out his Sanda bow when Kenji shouted, "Ryuketsu Kamas!" His weapons flashed right into his hands. Vincent intersected with a spinning wheel kick towards Kenji's face, but Kenji diverted backwards, dodging the wheel kick, until Vincent almost struck Kenji in the stomach with his bow; it was blocked by Kenji's Kama. Vincent jumped back excited, while Kenji's face showed vanity.

Emi and Greg were now standing next to Shayanne and Joseph, in disbelief that Vincent was actually putting up a fight.

"I don't think he's mad Shayanne." Joseph said with his eyes widen.

"I guess not." Said Shayanne as she sat down, pulling her math book from her book bag.

"Why are they fighting like that?" Asked Emi.

"Relax, they are just sparring." Greg placed his hand on Emi's shoulder.

"The efficiency is high right now."

Kenji then froze as he ordered Vincent to hold his grounds. "What are you talking about?"

The Rangers widen their eyes, he must of heard one of the masters.

"The Gen Ei Jutai don't usually radiated their energy for us to sense. Something is suspicious is happening and it demands your attention." Said Master Minori.

Assuredly Greg, Vincent and Joseph were then able to hear the masters but Shayanne could not. Which was a mystery, "What? What's going on?"

"Let's go." Kenji demanded as the Greg, Vincent, and Jospeh left ahead of him.

"What's going on!" Shayanne shouted when Kenji stopped just in front of her. "You have to stay."

"What, why?"

It was late, about 9 o'clock in the evening when the knight rangers arrived in California.

"I told you we would have been here faster if we traveled west." Mr. Marlon said.

"Hey, Fuego and I are bad at directions." Arthur complained as he steered his horse through an abandoned street.

"Never Eat Soggy Waffles, we learned it in 5th grade." Gwen snapped.

"I know, but it's been awhile since I was in that class." Arthur defended himself.

"So where are we going to spend the night? Beef and I are tired." Percy whined following Arthur and his horse.

"I don't know yet, perhaps we can find-" Mr. Marlon was cut off when Fuego came to a screeching halt.

"What is it boy?" Arthur asked his horse.

Stabbed in the ground in front of the rangers was a curved dagger with complex design to it.

"What is that?" Lance says dismounting Claws. He walks over to investigate the weapon when suddenly a red blur leaps out of the shadows.

"Look out!" Gwen shouts as Lance was knocked off his feet with the dagger pointed at his throat.

"Lance!" The knights shouted, drawing their weapons.

"Don't move, one wrong step and its game over," The mysterious red figure lifted Lance by the collar, wrapping his arm around Lance's arm as he kept the blade to his throat.

Claws neighed with rage and scraped his hoof along the ground, ready to pounce on the red figure.

"Easy Boy," Lance said calming his horse, he felt like he was being man handled.

"Look here friend, we mean you no harm," Mr. Marlon says walking closer with his hands raised.

"That's close enough," the red ranger said as he push the blade dangerously close to Lance's neck.

"What do you want?" Arthur says lowering his sword.

"Putting down your sword would be an option."

The Knights were in for a bit of a surprise; three male dressed in black, blue and yellow suits with hood over their glossy helmets-stalked the Knights with a pistol now aiming at their heads. Gwen, Percy, Arthur, Tristan and Mr. Marlon surrendered their swords placing it firmly but slowly on the concrete floor below.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" The black figure which aimed the gun down Tristan head asked.

"We're just travelers," Arthur responded, "we mean you no harm."

The red figured chuckled, "You must think I'm stupid or something." Lance's knee gave way as it was kicked inwards-causing him to plugged down. Gwen teeth chatter as she kept her hands up in the air, "It's the truth, we mean you no harm."

These beings were unfamiliar to the Knights, they were clearly a viscous set of 4 especially the red one whose dagger curbed the neck of Lance.

" _Imposible_ , the intensity was sure coming from you people." The yellow figure spoke.

"The guy speaks Spanish," Percy whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asks.

"Let me put it to you straight school boy. You answer the damn question or your buddy here would be a missing case." The red figure was serious and Lance's heart wouldn't stop pounding at the fear he felt right now. Arthur gulp, he didn't know if these guys were what he thought they were or just train killers and Lance was not going to be a victim of a misunderstanding. "We're knights, and we've come looking for-"

"Kenji!"

Arthur was cut off short to a arrival of a female figure dressed in a white v neck dress. The other mysterious beings gasp as the red figure lifted his head- _irritated_ , with his blade still at Lance's throat.

"They don't look like our enemies, in fact I think you're overreacting. And is this why the reason you couldn't tell me what was going on, you left me baffle with my studies." The white female figure stated.

"Did you really have to call me by name?" The red figured pushed Lance to the ground releasing his grip from his neck as Lance crawled to his teammates. The other beings were then order to drop there weapons by the red figure as he demorphed from the suit which covered his body. His clothing had persist with a red formal collared shirt tucked into his black formal pants-he face palmed, looking eye to eye with the v neck dress female.

Gwen's eyes sparkled until they glowed but were then turned cold as her teammates gawked the female which interrupted the event. A gorgeous girl indeed, however her eyes were red with a slight touch of hazel green eyes as she began to scold the one she called Kenji: the red figure.

Arthur, Lance, Percy, Tristan, and Mr. Marlon all gloss over her features. The way her curves raced down her spine. And those eyes, the eyes were just mesmerizing.

"Dibs." Lance stumbled as he got to his feet.

"No way, I saw her first." Arthur narrowed his eyebrows.

"I bet she likes theater kids." Tristan said slicking down his eye brows.

"Stand aside rookies, let an athlete handle this." Percy said flexing.

"Let a man handle this, you boys get in my way, I fail you." Mr. Marlon said

"Oh Brother." Gwen rolled her eyes as she pushes through her male colleagues. "Excuse me, I don't mean to sound rude but who are you people?" Gwen asks butting into the conversation. Just then the three male figures that held the pistol to their head had soon demorphed. The blue figure was wearing a blue collared shirt and the yellow figure wearing a yellow T-shirt when they muttered among themselves as Gwen question them as well.

"La Nina es muy bonita." (The girl is very pretty) Vincent; the yellow figure, says with stars in his eyes.

"Back off bro, she's the star of my next video." Joseph smiled taking out his camera.

 _Okkkaaay_ , the black figure; Greg sighed. Things didn't go to plan. He closed his eye lids as he rolled them.

"How did you get here? Did your mother give you permission to go or do just escape your cage. Just why don't you listen when I say keep that name to yourself!" Kenji grunted at low key as Shayanne continues to yell at him.

"Well then perhaps you should wait for the rest of us rather than run ahead!" Shyanne screams back.

"Shayanne we weren't sure if they were Gen Ei Jutai, they were bringing a ridiculous reading." Joseph explain as he Greg and Vincent came to them.

"Gen Eu?" What?" Lance wondered.

"What is that?" Tristan asked Mr. Marlon.

"Blah, Blah, don't defend him Joseph. He knows what he did wrong." Shayanne responded, the knight Rangers looked to one another as they continued to watch the madness between these mysterious people, who almost killed them.

"You're my mother now? Oh god, who ever my father may be save your breath, you'll need it to blow up the date." Kenji shot back.

Shayanne's jaw dropped, "that's all you ever talk about, have you ever considered having friends."

"Friends?" Kenji fell silent "Those are?" He replied.

"Excuse me." Gwen said again with her eyes wide.

"Carino (sweetie) don't count on them to stop, they do this everyday." Vincent said as he and the other guys continued to gawk at the girls.

"Then why don't you explain then." Gwen said.

Suddenly there was a huge crash. The rangers look to see a burning boulder in front of them.

"What is that?" Jospeh said, analyzing the stone.

"Don't touch it." Arthur demand as he stopped Jospeh. Just then a second barrage of fire rained down around the teens. Psychotic laughter fills the area as the colossus of a demon Goliath slams on the field.

"Ha Ha, game on!" He shouts as he charges at the teens. The knights expression grew cold as they instantly slipped on their rings and quickly morph as they draw their swords and meet the giant in battle. Mr. Marlon mounts Fuego who disperses the surrounding flames and rides off with the other horses to saftey.

Goliath punches his way throught the knights as he pounded on their chest. "Is this the best you got?" He questions as he grabs Percy and slams him down. Kenji and the others stood behind him as they watched the fight reign on.

"They are rangers." Said Vincent.

"Was that what was causing the signal?" Jospeh said.

"Appears so, captian obvious." Kenji sarcasticlly responed. When he saw an opening, the knights had the monster face with a back towards them. Kenji pushed the two clips on the side of his blade as he morphed instantly. The others complied he orders Joseph and Shayanne to charge in as Greg and Vincent shoot.

The white and blue slayer rangers vanished in a flash. In a blur of colors they dance around Goliath striking exposed weak spots with Shayanne's spear and Jospeh's axe.

The knights lie applauded at the speed and ferocity of the other rangers. Goliath falls to his knee weakened. With Greg and Vincent shooting Goliath with their cross bow and rifle, Kenji spurred in leaping for the final blow when suddenly a wooden cane comes flying through the air striking each of the slayer rangers. Goliath dodge out of the way as Kenji looked to his fallen team mates when a power blast struck him. Kenji lands on his feet after nimbly dodging the blast.

He looks left and right, trying to figure out where the blast came from. Appearing behind him was the jutai general Choro tai emerging on the scene.

Without warning Kenji took out his Kamas, and sent one of the scythes flying. Choro Tai easily blocked the weapon with his cane back in hand. He pushed Kenji out of his way as he stood in front of Goliath,

"Greetings Slayer Kinship, we meet again."

{Thanks For Reading. This chapter is the start of a Crossover chapter I am doing with another writer EDDM be sure to check out her stories especially Power Ranger Slayer}


	11. Chapter 10: Knights vs Slayer part 2

Choro Tai may be an old and scrawny monster but he was a vicious one.

"Relax red hunter, I haven't come to destroy you...yet." Choro Tai said thinking over his choice.

"Then why are you here?" Arthur had rose to his feet, coming to Kenji's side as he jumped to his.

"Knights. You are not as tough as they say you are."

"Who are you?!" Percy shouted.

"Choro Tai!" Said Greg.

"What do you what you with us?" Tristan demanded.

"Your soul."

"Well bring it on!" Lance challenged.

"Don't think I'm stupid now, you Knights may hide behind those colorful coats of armor. But you also have a very defensive asset to your side. Will meet again." Choro Tai and Goliath then turned their backs on the Rangers as Kenji and Greg pull the trigger on their weapons but the laser caught nothing but air as the two villains vanished.

Frustrated, the Rangers demorphed from their suits as the Knights regrouped with the hunters.

"So you guys are rangers," Lance said bluntly, "Slaying, Rangers."

"And you little things are Knights. You guys look like something out of a Shakespeare story." Said Joseph.

"What was that thing you were fighting?" Gwen asked Kenji.

"My 80 year old grandpa." Kenji said sarcastically.

"Really?"

"No," Shayanne sigh,"Excuse him, the creature is part of a wraith called the Gen Ei Jutai. Ancient creatures who live in the core of the earth; he was one of their generals."

"Oh sheez. Rude much, why couldn't he just say that." Said Gwen.

"I know right."

"What were you guys were fighting?" Vincent questioned.

"That was Goliath an extremely tough demon, most likely Hybrid class." Percy said.

"Diablo (Demon)." Gwen reformed.

Vincent nodded in agreement.

"What were you going doing there in the first place. The last we check there was a peril signal and all we found were you guys." Inquired Greg.

"I can answer that." Mr. Marlon lead Fuego and the other horses over, as Kenji squinted his eyes.

"Whose the old man?" Kenji asked.

"Our mentor..." Gwen said fluster.

"As well as their english teacher." smiled which embarrassed the knight Rangers.

"The reason we traveled all this way is because our sensors detected Goliath. Our readings became so high we thought he had came with his boss and their two compatriots. We're sorry for the mess, but for the looks of it they are after something powerful and that's still to be discovered." Mr. Marlon said.

"That Creature and Goliath were together. They probably met up before we did." Arthur noticed.

"Oh," Kenji pursed his lips, "well have fun on your journey and next time don't be in the target zone of a hunter." Kenji started to walk away.

"Wait where are you going?" Said , "if they are working together then we must work too."

"Kenji!" Shayanne yelled out.

"Does he not like us?" Percy ask.

"Oh no, he adores you guys." Vincent joked.

"Bring them to us."

Kenji then stopped, Vincent, Shayanne, Jospeh and Greg looked to when they heard the call of Master Hitomi.

"You guys should come with us, our masters wish to speak to you all about this matter." Greg smiled as he turned his head to Kenji which turned to look at the others.

"No." Kenji said.

"Why not, Master Hitomi said so." Joseph spoke.

"Huh, Master who?" Said Tristan.

"I don't recall you guys talking to anyone else but us, or even pick up a phone." Said Lance.

"Bring them Kenji." Said Master Katsu.

"The temple is only available to the slayer kinship and we don't have space for their horses." Kenji says to his master which spoke through his mind.

"Who is he taking to?" Gwen wondered.

"Don't mind him, he's special." The slayer Rangers all said at once. The Knights were confused as ever.

"Oh uh, don't worry about them." Tristan chuckles slightly.

"Yeah, no matter where they are, they will always hear us." Percy states.

Kenji rolled his eyes but cringe when he felt a sudden pain. He was forced to obey over his own will, as he instructed Greg to lead them to the gates of the temple.

Hopping on their horse the Knights followed with the slayer Rangers riding with them. Joseph struggled to hoped on the horse of Lance while Vincent and Greg jumped with ease. Shayanne delayed the ride as she noticed Kenji gasping for air-she knew what it was by Gwen didn't which had her worried as the guys rode off.

"Let's go," Shayanne hopped on Gwen's horse.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's fine let's just go."

Gwen flipped the rein to her horse as it galloped off. Luckily it was just a quick fix and Kenji felt normal again as Arthur stop to his side with his horse, "you alright mate?"

Kenji said nothing when he rose his eyes to the head of the horse," You got to be kidding me?"

"What, aren't you coming along?"

"I believe I know my boundaries before riding with you." Kenji walked pass Arthur and his horse and just before Arthur's eyes a car appeared- a rather expensive car. Kenji then drove off with Arthur following just behind him.

"You should of just left me there, I would of ended those knights right then and there!" Golaith complained. Choro Tai rattled his thoughts as his cane stomped on the ground. After the clash with the rangers Choro Tai and Golaith gathered around a valley as the meeting with the Gen Ei jutai and Demons began.

"You really have a death wish apon yourself. You don't know the aggression of the slayer-kinship." Choro Tai spoke to Golaith.

"I had those rangers right where I wanted them!" Goliath snapped.

"I'm sure you did," Choro tai responded.

The river was a gently steam as the two enter the Jutai demon meeting place. Hebikumos and Hellspawn gathered around as they guarded the small part of the valley out side the volcano.

"Here's the trash." Choro Tai announced as Golaith stepped forward.

"Thank you," Diabolico says, staring Goliath with a nasty look of disappointment. "So do we have a deal?"

"So what you are saying, in order to regain full latitude, we must the gather the feathers and these magical rings?" Teitoku circled Diabolico.

"Yes but however the knights are smart, they won't hand them over so easily. Diabolico says.

"So then we'll steal them."

"The slayer kinship, Teitoku. Because of this idiotic-ness of the demon, the slayer rangers have now allied with the Knights. " Choro Tai explain.

"We'll separate them, we have the forces and in the end will have our queen brought back to this world."

"Our king too!" Golaith yelled.

"Do we have a deal?" Diabolico says extending his hand.

"Yes." Teitoku says gripping the demon's hand and shaking it

Oh dear lords! In seconds they were now in the depths of the knights were overwhelmed. In front of their view, was the ancient temple and 4 concept vehicles park in front. The knights were more than excited to explore inside.

Gwen was more than intrigued by the decor inside, "This place is beautiful."

"Hey, hey hey." Percy gleaned from ear to ear, waving Tristan to come to him and to the antique suit just at the entrance of the temple, "look at this awesome samurai armor."

"Please refrain from touching anything in sight."

Who said that? Percy and Tristan looked around and then looked below. A small white robotic cat with broad yellow eyes was siting on its bottom as it looked up to them.

"Whoooaa, look at this thing." Lance picks up the machine cat as it squirms in his arms.

"Put me down!"

"Put the cat down and leave the armor alone." Just entering the temple was Kenji, alone and without Arthur.

"Kenji..." Shayanne scurried up to him, "are you alright?" she whispered.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh well, sorry for asking." She said embarrassed.

"Kenji you so need to try riding one of their horses, did you know they can travel faster than the speed of light?" Vincent says frantically.

"I don't like horses, the only association I have are with the beast parked outside." Kenji says pointing to his car; his wolf zord.

Finally Arthur walked in, he was panting from the run up the mountain.

"Where have you been?" Gwen asked.

"Sorry I'm late. I was following the kind gentle man here then he sped up, I could of caught him but fuego's tired and hungry, so I sent him off and all the horses out to go find some food and rest up." Arthur inhaled.

"If you guys are hungry I'm sure we have some food." Greg offered.

"If Vincent didn't eat it all..." Joseph said under his breath.

"Que? (what?)" Vincent asked with a confused look on his face

"Nothing." Joseph responded.

"Kenji-San, everyone!" Strolling to the Rangers was a Asian girl with a her hair pin to the back. The Knights couldn't help but smile on how adorable she looked.

"And who's this little angel?" Gwen showed tenderness.

"My name is Emi. The masters and Hiroki are waiting for you all just near the shrine."

"I don't know about you guys but she sorta looks like Kenji a little, are you related?" Quip Tristan.

Joseph and Shayanne chuckled a bit as Greg tried to hold in his smile.

"Right." Vincent agreed.

"Oh Ha Ha." Kenji says sarcastically, "Emi go play or something and take that cat with you, don't let me see it again." Kenji says as he escorts the group forward.

"Oh yeah! You want some!" The robotic cat; Michi went into defense mode, putting up his paws, but Emi had lifted him off his toes as she held him tight.

"Come on Michi."

"This place is magnificent, the walls are littered with images and armors of ninja and samurai, its all fascinating/" Mr. Marlon loved the ancient history that was being told inside the temple, "how old is this place?"

"This place has been around since the Sengoku era." Said Shayanne.

"Wow." Gwen said.

"Yeah real nice, how long ago was that?" Percy mumbled.

"Over 500 years ago," Mr. Marlon said overhearing the question, "I can't believe you all don't know such a thing."

"You've never taught us about that period of time." Tristan shook his head. As the knights reach the shrine their eyes glowed and so did they broaden. Three spiritual beings were floating higher to their position.

In the in corner of their eyes was another man-human in fact, his eyes stern, "Knights of Camelot don't be afraid, these are the Master of the slayer Kinship. Master Katsu, Master Minori and Master Hitomi. I am Hiroki and it is and honor to meet you all." Hiroki respectly bowed to the knights, introducing the three ghostly beings.

"Uhhh Hi..." Arthur says as each one of the knights awkwardly bow in return.

"This is incredible!" Mr. Marlon rudely pushed his way between the knight as he approaches the masters.

"A child of Merlin, it has been awhile since a merlinian was in our midsts." Master Hitomi said.

"Yes, but there is something different about this Merlinian, he appears to be with out something." Master Katsu says.

"Its magic," frowned, "I do not have magic."

"Ahh that's odd, a merlinian who cannot do magic." Master Hitomi said.

"Pathetic," Master Minori scoffed.

"We once were," back fired at Master Minori's insult. "But many years ago my ancestors lost the ability to cast any type of spell or conjure anything up, the most we can do is potions and charms but anything else is a no go."

"Your magic is hindering, it will rebound by a intra. Nonetheless, we have other elements to consider."

"The Gen Ei jutai." Said Tristan.

"And the Demons." Said Vincent. The masters then nodded.

"But why, what do the demons want that the Jutai can provide?" Joseph asked as he placed his fingers on his chin to think.

"That's what we need to find out." Hiroki says.

"They said they wanted their souls." Greg told the masters.

"What? No, I need to be alive or I'll fail." Lance gasp.

"Relax," Percy calmed Lance's nerves, "It might have something to do with Abbandon."

"Or Yuya." Joseph chimes in.

"What do you think?" Arthur asks Kenji as he thought.

"Ah got it." Kenji smiled, "Earth is full, go home."

"Kenji, show some respect for our guest." Master Hitomi said softly.

"That old monster thing that took goliath gave me the creeps, perhaps he knows what's up." Tristan says.

"That was Choro Tai, and he would rather cut out his own tongue then spill any secret info." Joseph laughed.

"Well, until we find out what our enemies are after, you are welcome to stay here. The Gen Ei Jutai are just as hunters as we have tried our rangers to be." Master Katus says.

"We have plenty of food, and space for each of you to relax." said Master Hitomi.

"This is only temporary." Said Master Minori.

"Thank you." The knights say bowing respectfully

"I will be happy to show you all to your rooms, if you will come with me." Hiroki says leading the group out.

Kenji then sighed as the knights took their way to their rooms, "Oh boy."

"Dude, you think I could stay here as well. Record the lives of the knights." Joseph asked the masters but they didn't respond.

"I mean, Masters."

"Sure why not, keep them company." Said Master Hitomi whom smiled.

"You're going to have to sleep with the yellow hunter though." Said Master Minori.

"Wait what?!"

"We'll use this monster to draw the knights and hunters out and while they're distracted we'll capture them all in one fell swoop. Then by end of tomorrow you'll have your queen and we'll have our king."

Diabolico had imported a monster with greasy snake eyes and titanium feathers that covered the monster's arms and legs. It's chest was protected by the beryls of stone.

"Very well then." Teitoku says as a monstrous beast steps forward.

"He will do perfectly." Diabolico says.

"Whooooaaaa!"

The walls were plaster beige, for such an ancient mosque the room smelled so new. The sight of the water fall from the window was beautiful, like a vacation.

"Oh, I'm not sleeping with them am I?" Gwen asked Hiroki as the guys placed their belongs on the floor and next to their beds.

"No, your room is the door next to them." Hiroki informed Gwen, "Is there anything else you guys need at the moment."

"No," Tristan began to pose in a samurai stance as he swung his sword while Lance and Percy threw their tiresome bodies on the most comfortable bed in the world. Hiroki bowed and then left them in privacy, Gwen watched as the boys become over joyed.

"What's wrong?" Arthur took his clothes from his bag as he looked up to Gwen.

"Nothing, Arthur." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"I hope you all have your work then, remember your 5 page essay it due by the end of the week." walked into the room with his suit case in hand.

"Essay?" Gwen gasp.

"What Essay?" Arthur wondered as the others froze.

"Why an essay on the Sengoku era." smiled.

"What?!" Lance gulped.

"What does that even have to do with knights?" Percy moaned.

"Yeah, and were on a very important mission right now, we have no time to study or write." Tristan whined.

"Well you all can start right now." pulled out 3 books out of his suit case-3 books about the history of the Sengoku era. What the heck? What a coincidence, and strange to have books that weren't expected.

"Oh, I only have 3. I must of dropped the other two when we met the hunters."

Gwen even gasp as she searched through her purse and she saw her very special locket was missing. It wasn't in her neck, nor was it on her wrist. She must of dropped it when she was battling the demon. "Oh, I'll go get them." Gwen smiled.

"Wait," Arthur rose to his feet, "You can't go alone, remember we're targets right now. Let me go with you."

"Are you guys alright in here?"

Gwen and Arthur were interrupted by Shayanne as she peaked in to check on them.

"Shayanne, hey!" Gwen smirked, "Were fine, or are you leaving?"

"Yeah, but Vincent and Joseph will be here."

"Oh, you don't mind if I ask you something?" Gwen squinted her eyes as Shayanne said yes, Gwen softly asked Shayanne if they could talk alone as they went some where for privacy; leaving Arthur as worried as ever.

"What's up Gwen." Shayanne asked her outside the temple.

"I need to go back to the spot were we met."

"Why?"

"We have some assignments to complete and the books were dropped just there."

"Why can't you share a book with the others?"

"No, you can't concentrate with those guys reading all over you...And I misplaced my locket."

"And Arthur?"

"Arthur, what about him?"

"Have him come along, he looked worried." Shayanne noticed the tension in Gwen's eyes. "Or you don't want him to, did he do something to you?"

"Look, he's a really nice guy, but he was a bit over protective. He makes me feel like I'm weak." Gwen said.

"Oh, you guys once dated."

Gwen nodded her head.

"He just showing you how much he cares about you, he wants you to feel as though you didn't need to worry about a thing, I wish a guy was willing to do that for me." Shayanne frowned.

"Yeah, I guess your right... But what about Kenji, if you ask me he's pretty hot."

"Kenji? Hot?" Shayanne scoff but blushed.

"I've noticed you've been giving him a few looks." Gwen rose her eyebrows up and then lowered them down.

"I have boyfriend already, Kenji is just...he just there."

"You ready to go Shayanne?" Just behind them was Greg, another handsome chap in Gwen's eyes. Shayanne wasn't sure if she should go with Greg back home, after Gwen had pleaded with her to get their belongings.

"Um, where's Kenji."

"Still inside." Greg responded.

"Oh well, Imma stay here for a bit longer. When Kenji leaves I'll go with him.'

"You're leaving with Kenji?" Greg said surprised, "Okay... be careful."

The girls stood silent as Greg walked down the stairs and into his concept audi a6.

"So you're coming with me?" Gwen whispered and smiled. "You should have asked him to take us."

"No, he doesn't know I don't live at home and..." But before Shayanne couldn't finish her sentence Kenji had walked out without a sight of expression. The girls just stared at him as he ignored them and walked to his car.

"Let's go, before sir jerks a lot leaves me here." Shayanne grabbed Gwen by the wrist as she pulled her with. The door to Kenji's car slid up as he push the button to the ignition. Shayanne hoped inside along with Gwen whom sat in the back of the car. Kenji quickly turned to the thump behind the driver seat, it was curb ball as he questioned them.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Um, well...um."

"Please please please please please, she forgot her books near Burbank. Can we please please please please please, pick them up?"

Kenji then turned the car of as Gwen and Shayanne waited for an answer.

"Repeat yourself." Kenji asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Shayanne's jaw dropped, after all that pleading he was just playing with her nerves.

"Kenji, she asked, well I'm asking you to please help me to retrieve these books that misplaced. I need them for an assignment that's due soon." Gwen finally confessed.

"Homework." Kenji then slump the driver sit as he laid back.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked.

"This is going to take me a while to figure this out."

"Figure what out?" Shayanne wondered.

"When your around life can be pretty exhausting." Kenji then stepped out of the car as he leaned over.

"Exhausting?!" Shayanne stepped out of the car and circled it. Why was she always a victim of his disrespect, she was just asking him a favor.

Once she reached Kenji on the driver side of the car his right hand was holding onto the left side of his chest because of the twinge feeling in his veins. He's eyebrows were narrowed as he wince asking her to leave.

It was happening again.

"What's going on?" Gwen stormed out of the car as she saw the red hunter lay on the floor unconscious. "Oh my god, what's wrong with him?"

Shayanne's lips were sealed as Gwen's panic, "I'm going to get help."

"No." Shayanne stopped her, "I know its weird but he doesn't want anyone else to know."

"What about Hiroki?"

"He left already." Shayanne says trying to drag the red hunter's semi conscious body into the temple.

"Put him down, let me take a look at him." Gwen went to her knees as she examined him.

"But what can you do?"

"Just trust me." Gwen says slipping on her knights ring. Shyanne lays Kenjin down and lifts up his shirt to reveal green surges of energy coursing through his body.

"What is that?" Gwen asks.

"...Poison." Shyanne replies.

"How'd it get there?" Gwen asks

"I don't know, but if we don't act fast it will kill him." Shyanne says using a napkin she found in the car to wipe away the sweat on Kenji's forehead.

"You've seen this before?"

"Only once, and they won't tell me anything." Shyanne replies.

"Okay, but bear with me I'm a bit new at this." Gwen says as she extends her ring forward. She breathes deep as the pink gemstone began to glow. Pink energy washes over Kenji as his silent suffering return to normal.

"That was incredible," Shayanne said in astonishment, "how'd you do it?"

"Don't know, I just went with how I felt" Gwen replied.

"Well the poison doesn't seem to be troubling him anymore, but he's still out cold." Shayanne says.

"Yeah, I did the best I can do."

"Its fine, just as long as he's alive"

"How are we going him to get up to the temple?"

"We don't, we just leave him in the wolf predazord until he awakens."

"Wolf zord?"

Shayanne pointed at the vehicle of Kenji's as Gwen widen her eyes. Kenji was heavy as the girls pulled him into the car and closed the door shut.

That was the scariest thing Gwen had ever seen and now she just wanted to go to sleep, after the ring took up most of her energy.

"Now, let's get your books." Shayanne insisted.

"Oh no, never mind about them. We could get them tomorrow when the guys are up."

"Tomorrow we need to wake up early remember?" Shayanne reminded her," and your locket, I'm assuming it's really precious to you."

Gwen wasn't really sure, but Shayanne had convinced her and so they left the grounds of the temple without notifing in the guys.

It was pitch dark and the girls couldn't see anything, all they had were the lights of Shayanne's dagger and Gwen's ring and just in the streets were the 2 remaining books. Shyanne jogs over to books as Gwen followed.

"Oh great!" Gwen hugged them tightly, "I'll be sure to get an A." And then just under the books was her locket, inside was a photo of Arthur and herself, when they were together.

"Now you don't have to share with the guys." Shayanne chuckled as she kept her other thoughts to her self regarding the photo.

"I know." The girls then turned back to the direction of the temple when they heard rustling in the bushes. The girls both turned as the kept their morphers ready.

"Who's there?" Shayanne demanded, the sound of the whistle wind had struck Shayanne in her ears and when she turned to see if Gwen was still behind her she was left with an empty space.

"Gwen?" Shayanne scanned high and lower with her blade still in hand, she was still an amateur at this hunting stuff and she didn't know what to expect.

"Suprise!" A voice yelled as Shayanne is caught off guard and vanishes dropping other book.

The monster emerges from the shadows, in one hand he holds a pink and white charm, in the other a ring with a pink gemstone.

"One down four to go!" He giggles and then vanishes with a trace of feathers.


	12. Chapter 11: Knights vs Slayer part 3

With the brightness in Kenji's eyes he couldn't keep them shut, he didn't expect to wake up in the back seat of the Lamborghini etsoque (wolf predazord) as the sun began to rise. Getting up, he couldn't bare the stabbing feeling he felt on his chest, how he was still alive was a mystery.

The Lamborghini doors open without any commands as he slid his body out and out to his knees. He was greeted by the hoard of horse who licked his cheeks and sniffed his body.

"Alright, get off." He weakly pushed the head of the horse who the knight rangers called beef out of his way. The horses huffed and sniffed-as if they were trying to tell Kenji something and that was the bag of the pink knight; Gwen.

The bag felt as if it was left on the ground for the whole night, Kenji could barely walk as he forced himself to the stairs of the temple as the horse helped him in. He then stumbled to the sleeping quarters of 3 knights and their mentors snoring as loud as possible, to the door on his right he found Arthur camping outside Gwen's room with a book open on his lap and a paper on the floor with a pen in his hand.

"Hey," Kenji softly kicked the arm of Arthur as he turned on his side, "5 more minutes.'

"Get up." Kenji said as he bent over, gently slapping Arthur in the face who remained sound asleep. Alright, he didn't want to wake up after he politely asked him to, well then he will force him to. The thick text book on Arthur's lap, Kenji pulled it into his arms as he held it over Arthur; hanging it from it fingers and dropped it on Arthur's crotch.

The Red knight awoke, holding onto his abdomen and instantly summoned his sword ready to attack whatever threatened him. When he finally got his bearings he saw he was holding Kenji at sword point.

"Oh, sorry." He said as his blade vanished. Kenji's shirt was wide open, with a bare chest in view as Arthur closed his eyes and opened them, "close your shirt mate."

Kenji looked to his chest, he didn't even notice the buttons had been pulled from their socket and the scar that cover his chest was now gone. A little rattle Kenji, button what he could of his shirt as Arthur tried to regain his vision.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Kenji questioned.

"Girlfriend, you mean Gwen?" Arthur pulled his robe over his shoulders and put his arms through the sleeves, "She's not my girlfriend, I mean she was once but not so much anymore." Arthur said.

"This was left outside," Kenji winced as he handed Arthur the book bag of Gwen.

"Why would her book bag be outside?"Arthur told himself as he knock on Gwen's door, but no one responded. He opened the door and the room was left untouched. No one had never entered the room. Arthur immediately went to wake up his comrades as Kenji entered the room where Gwen was to sleep. The blankets were folded the same way Emi had left them.

"Guys wake up!" Arthur shook his team mates and Mr. Marlon.

"What's with all the commotion?" An exhausted Jospeh said behind Kenji with the company of Vincent. Joseph's shirt was missing and Vincent's pants were zipped open.

"Don't tell me?" Kenji rose an eyebrow.

"What?" Vincent snorted as Joseph then realized what Kenji might have meant.

"Oh no no, it was nothing like that!" Jospeh said with confidence as Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys what happened?" Vincent finally walked in the quarters of the Knights as they quickly got dress.

"Gwen, she hasn't returned." Said Arthur.

"Where did she go?" Joseph asked.

Arthur stalled, "We're we met."

"Burbank?" Said Vincent.

"Arthur, if you knew she was going to leave why didn't you go with her?" Lance threw the covers of his faces in total shock.

"I was going to, but she persisted that I didn't. From the looks of it, I thought she was going to persuade Shayanne to go with her."

"Shayanne?" Joseph said.

That's when Kenji remembered, "...oh no."

"What?"

"Kenji!" Vincent followed as Kenji jumped into his vehicle, Arthur was right on his tail as he hopped on his horse with Kenji driving through a portal into the city.

The fire within the camp had burned all night. The Demons and Gen Ei Jutai waited in silence as the creature which captured the two female rangers had returned and kneel before Teitoku and Diabolico.

"I have returned masters with the pink knight and a special treat; the white hunter." The creature said as he handed the pink and white crystal to Teitoku.

"You have captured the White hunter? Alone?" Teitoku said in a puzzled tone as he examined the white crystal. "Impressive, but obvious."

"As well as the pink knight's ring."The creature finished his sentence as he offered the gold ring with the pink diamond to Diabolico.

"Marvolous!" Diabolico said taking the ring. "Very well, now get a move on you still have more to do."

"Yes my lord." The creature chuckled as he bounce off into the woods. However Diabolico was confused; What did Teitoku mean the creature captured the white hunter all alone?

The crisp cold air made fibers on Kenji's skin rise as he stepped out of his vehicle-quickly pacing in the area where Shayanne had asked him to drive her too. It was quiet as the oil factory behind him pumped out steam. He rumbled his eyes in every directions looking for clues when a phone began to ring- the tone was ringtone of birds and it was close bye; close to his toes. Kenji then bent over as he grabbed the broken bar phone; Shayanne's broken bar phone and just in front of him was a locket.

Opening the locket he assumed it to be Gwen's locket at the sight of Arthur and Gwen sitting at the shore of the beach as Gwen grasp Arthur in her arms.

"Hey!"

Kenjis turned his head to the side, Arthur had caught up with him as he hopped off his horse. Kenji turned as he handled Arthur the locket, and kept the phone in his hands.

"Where did you find this?" Arthur widen his eyes as he opened the locket. Kenji pointed to the ground which was contrasted with spots of blood. Arthur's heart pounded at the sight of the drops of blood but Kenji features remained calm and cool-his emotion was unreadable to Arthur but Kenji had a storm racing beneath his heart.

"They've taken them." Kenji's sighed as he placed his hands on his waist.

"You're a Hunter right, couldn't you just track them."

Kenji's snickered, "it isn't that simple."

"I thought your hunters were suppose to be the best at this kind of stuff."

"I'm human, not an animal." Kenji's rolled his eyes as he pulled out his phone. Arthur couldn't take it, the girls were gone and who knows what could have happened and all Kenji's cared about was his stupid phone.

"Well I'm not going to just stand here, I'm going to warn the others, if you were smart enough you'll tell your comrades as well as your masters, instead of fiddling with the phone." Arthur words were cold as he hopped on his horse (fuego).

"And what are you going to do? Preform a search party with your clown of patriots? If you were smart enough you will know it won't be easy just to search, they might be looking for us as well."

"I don't care, as long as Gwen's safe that's all that matters." Arthur rode off.

"Okay what happened?" Greg rushed up the steps to the temple as Joseph and Vincent waited. His concept audi was park along the side of the temple as Joseph stalled, "Shayanne is missing that's all we know and Kenji left before we could even question him."

"What happened before that?" Greg narrowed his eyes.

"We don't know."

"Oh my god." Greg rolled his eyes as he walked inside the temple to the Knight Rangers coming to the exit.

"Greg you're here." Arthur Said as he lead the rangers out.

"Where are you guys going?"

"We're going to look for Gwen, is going to stay here in the mean time." Said Percy.

"She was taken." Arthur said after.

Greg snickered, "Wait, do you guys even know were to look?"

"The last place we met is our best bet, and then we could scatter for clues from there." Said Tristan.

"I don't think that's a good idea, you guys are under a radar now. If she was taken then it's best you all stay here until we think of a better way at this."

Arthur's eyes narrowed as he ball his fist, "That's what Kenji said."

"And where is he?"

The Rangers then turned their heads as a portal opened from the trees outside the temple. Kenji had jut pulled up as he stepped out of his car.

"That car is nice." Lance bobbed his head. The Rangers watched as Kenji walked up the stays as his features remained cold.

"What did you find? What happened to Shayanne?" Greg questioned Kenji who made a stop in front of him.

Kenji cleared her throat, "from what I remember, the pink knight and herself. Decided they wanted to recover some books from Burbank and then after that they vanished."

"What?" Greg widen his eyes.

"They need to stay here. Which is really the best option for my nerves." Kenji inhaled, "But what I know is the soul mission, their serious." Kenji rose an eyebrow as he left inside to speak to the masters and Hiroki.

Arthur's sudden miff made it unbearable; he wasn't going to just sit around and wait, he's a ranger too and he wasn't afraid of what was out there. "Do as I say, search the area, I need to have another talk with him."

Tristan, Lance and Percy had no idea what to do as they looked at Greg for guidance.

"I already told you, but I can't stop you." Greg Said.

Percy hesitate but eventually gave in, "She's part of our family now, we should at least give it a good hour to go and look for her and then when were left to nothing we come back here. Please."

"Aren't you even worried about Shayanne?" Joseph walked up the knight rangers as he questioned Greg.

This was a very stupid idea, not only was he putting his life at risk but he was also putting the knights at risk of capture. Greg loved Shayanne like his little sister; but as he remember the day he spoke first before he even thought it also cost of love one their life. The knights mounted their horses and begin to ride through the city while the hunters begin investigating the area where the girls went missing.

"Guys report." Percy called out through his communicator to the other Rangers.

"Its quiet uptown." Tristan said with Vincent by his side as he pressed play on his mp3. The sound of a piano and a woman's voice fills his head.

"Really Bro!" Percy responded.

"What its a good song, pretty emotional too." Tristan said. Vincent nodded his head and grinned so happily as Percy rolled his eyes from the other side of the call.

"Focus Tristan!" Percy shouted.

"Sorry!" Tristan answered.

"We got nothing downtown." Lance spoke the devices as he lead Gwen's horse around Burbank in hopes of finding her, "and according to Rainbow the trail went cold."

"Okay circle back through midtown, we'll meet up back at the temple and discuss our next plan of action. How are you hunters doing, what did you find?" Percy asked

"Nothing yet but we think there could be a faint trail, one of you should come over and check it out." Vincent said.

"okay then we got you covered, Beef and I are on route." Percy said.

"The rest of us will regroup back at the temple!" Joseph said.

Percy steered Beef into an area with factories as Greg was crouched low as he looked over the left over evidence.

"Did you find any thing?" Percy asked.

"Well other than these feathers and your thick school books the trail is pretty cold." Greg reported

"Buuuut..." Percy starts hoping that wasn't all Greg had to say.

"Buuut," Greg sighed, "That oil factory has security cameras, we can hack into the feed and see what happened." Greg said as he pulled out his communicator as he messaged Jospeh.

"Great!" Percy smiled, "Let's go."

"Wait." Greg said as Percy came to a stop, the creature had then leap off on the factory tops as the sun reflected off the precious stone located on the chest of the creatures body and into Percy's eyes as Greg rolled away. Energy surges through the stone as the monster prepared to capture them. Just then Beef plows in the being sending him crashing into a near by building.

"Thanks Bro!" Percy said patting his equine companion. Beef neighed as in a way of saying your welcome.

The monster regained his composure by the force of the horse as it now came face to face with the two Rangers. Greg pulled out his Slayer dagger as he clasped the two levers on the side, it caused a small riff with a flash of light to cover Greg's body as his black slayer suit took form on his body.

Percy then slipped on his ring, "Ranger Knight-" Percy drew a circle of green light.

"Armor up!" He says as he drives his ring through the energy ring.

Instantly the circle traced up his body putting on his suit. His sword appears at his side as he reaches up and dawns his helmet flipping down the mask to conceal his identity.

"I was hoping this would be easy but I guess we could have some fun!" The monster said charging at the two. Greg's blade was tight within his grip as he slash the throat of the creature. The rifle of Greg was then summoned with his hands as he shot forward. The Creature held onto his neck but he giggled when the bullets from the rifle struck him.

"Bullets won't hurt me!" The monster said as he charged for Greg again.

"Then how about a steel blade!" Percy said leaping in from above.

The creature blocked the sword with his arms. He pushes Percy back as he delivers a solid kick to his abdomen. Placing his dagger at the end of his rifle Greg decided to use it as a sword as he charge back to the Creature. He had picked up speed but then he was attack by other being in black clothing as it diverted Greg away from assisting Percy.

Percy gasped as he rises to his feet. He draws his ring from his belt and slides it on too his sword. The blade shines in green light.

"Haaaaa!" Percy shouts as he charges toward the monster.

The monster's stomach then began to glow as Percy prepares to slash when the monster blinds him with light. "Welcome to my collection!" He says as he picks up a green crystal and ring. "Now where did that other Ranger go?"

The mysterious being was a torn to Greg, its speed was unlikely and Greg was no match for its skills. The battle had caused Greg to demorph as the beating continued. Greg's face was covered in scars as blood dripped from his face, the mysterious being then squatted to an agonizing Greg as he stared into his eyes and said, "You'll never be as good as me."

"Who are you?" Greg forced.

"Your seconds..."

Instead of and 1 it was 2 hours and Greg and Percy had not come back. Joseph, Vincent, Lance and Tristan were worried and they needed to inform their leaders of the chaos. Bu they couldn't at the moment. Kenji and Arthur were having an open discussion in the dinning area and Joseph knew to never interrupt while Kenji had a private meeting.

"I'm telling its the Jutai, this has their name written all over it!" Arthur shouts.

"Whatever, does it really matter. They're all the same thing; same garbage." Kenji resorted.

"Well then if that's true then why are you so scared to look for the girls?" Arthur demanded as Kenji remained silent. "My friends are out there looking for them."

"What?"

"Yeah, I sent them out there. You weren't doing anything about it."

"If you really cared about pinkie you wouldn't have sent them!" Kenji snapped.

"How must longer are they going to be at it?" Lance asks Joseph while they both watch from outside the dinning room along with Tristan and Vincent.

"A good hour more." The blue hunter responds.

"I've never seen Kenji so worked up, does this normally happen?" Lance asks.

"Yes, but not this much, usually its Shayanne that pisses him off this much."

"And you too." Vincent spatted as Joseph gave him the most dirtiest look ever.

"What about Arthur, he seems pretty worked up?" Joseph said

"Yeah, for as long as I knew him he's always been pretty level headed...except when it comes to Gwen." Lance said.

"Maybe Kenji was right, we shouldn't have went out there. What if Percy was captured?" Tristan stated.

"Yeah it was a bad idea. But its too late now, and all I know is I'm hungry." Vincent says as he makes his way into the dinning area.

"Noooo!" The other rangers say as they pull the Spanish hunter back.

"Mi estòmago es vacìo!" (My stomach is empty) Vincent pleads as he fights against the pull of the other rangers.

"You can't eat now." Lance says straining to hold Vincent back.

"Now's not a good time!" Joseph said pulling on Vincent's arm.

"The red rangers are talking." Tristan says opposing Vincent's shoulders.

"FINE!" Arthur shouts as the other rangers loose their grip on Vincent. The yellow hunter stumbles in to the pantry as the red knight storms out of the room.

"Tristan, Lance grab your stuff we're leaving!" Arthur says.

"What?" The two rangers say leaping to their feet in shock.

"Get out of here, all of you!" Kenji shouts back.

"But Kenji-" Joseph says.

"Arthur-" Lance states.

"Percy hasn't returned." Tristan confessed.

"And neither has Greg." Vincent said after.

"What the hell!" Kenji blurted. Now Arthur knew he was in the wrong but refused to say it, "Grab your things and ready your horses, we're leaving." Arthur says in a stricter tone.

"You know what good riddance, you didn't listen and now look what happened." Kenji says.

Arthur was too angered to respond as he slides on his ring as it begins to glow.

"What are you doing Arthur?" Lance asked in shock.

Kenji stepped back as he gripped his dagger, "You don't want to that." Kenji had his hand behind his back with his dagger in hand in case Arthur struck.

"Try me!" Arthur said drawing his sword; now fully morphed.

"Arthur put the sword the down!" Tristan yelled.

"Oh god!" Joseph cringed. Gwen's disappearance had Arthur in a state he didn't want to be in. Kenji was getting on his last nerves instead of making things right. He was going to get Gwen no matter what; and ever since these hunters showed their faces everything went sideways.


End file.
